Arashi no Suna
by darksider82
Summary: Can a pair of siblings of the sand save a broken and jaded Harry Potter from himself and give him a cause to fight for.
1. Chapter 1

**Darksider82  
Winged Seer Wolf and anyone else  
**

**I only own this idea**

**I**

**Arashi no Sunagakure= Storm of the Village Hidden in the Sand**

A vicious storm blew in, obscuring the desert with treacherous winds and flying shards of sand coating the desert. All accept the fifteen miles around the Village hidden in the exact centre of the desert.

This village seemed to be made out of sand and truth be told it was. This village was the Village of the Hidden Sand, it was home to the shinobi and kunoichi or ninja of the Sand Village.

Despite being the smallest of the Great villages which were based in the nations of Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water. The villages were Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Iwa and Kiri.

Out of the five countries and the Hidden Villages weren't actually hidden and were more like cities, Suna were proud enough to say that they had the hardiest Shinobi for extreme survival conditions in the elemental nations, along with the best puppeteers and poisoners. This coupled with their alliance with Konoha who could field the most well rounded and multitude of Bingo Book Shinobi, Hatake Kakashi, Orochimaru of the Sannin and Namikaze Minato to name a few.

However this storm was about to blow someone so spectacular into Suna's way the whole world would be out for him. In this storm came a tall handsome man garbed in black boots, black baggy combat pants, raggedy t-shirt, adorned with a black battle vest and a sand covered trench coat. On his right hand he wore a black gauntlet.

The way he walked, showed he was no stranger to war, combat and death. Something someone needed to be able to cope with in this war torn land. His pale skin stood out like a spectre, his hair long, black and shaggy with a pair of gorgeous but haunted emerald green eyes that shone like emeralds flickered around him.

He staggered, his feet went from under him and he sank to one knee. He reached into the backpack on his back and pulled out a canteen on water. He took a swig and carried on his way.

This man's name was Harry Potter. Harry had been forced through the Veil of Death the moment Lord Voldemort's body hit the floor. The reason for this? Harry had cleanly decapitated Voldemort with a sectusempra spell.

However before his journey through the veil, the goblins had intercepted him and informed of his heritage.

_Flashback_

"_Mr. Potter, we know of your crimes against Gringotts involve imperiousing several goblins and breaking into one of our family vaults. We also recognise that is was on the hunt for horocruxes. We have encountered those things." The word things was spat with more venom than normal. "As a result of that we have claimed 35% of your interest of your families investments."Goblin Bloodrune, the Master of the Trials declared._

_However the Honourable Lord Ragnok the Third stepped in " , your family investments will easily make up the difference in three to five years. Your families have done so much for us, it is foolish for us to cripple them because of the reckless actions of one descendant. Besides that recklessness is an inherited trait in the Potter line."_

"_Lord Honourable Ragnok, what do you mean by families?" Asked Harry nervously._

_Harry had then been given a detailed description of his families._

_Name: Hadrian James Potter *1*  
Parents: James Syrus Potter *2* (father deceased) Lilian Marie*3* Evans-Potter (Mother deceased)  
God Parents: Amelia Susan Bones the 4__th__ (Maternal choice Godmother deceased) Remus Octavian Lupin (Maternal choice Godfather deceased.)  
Sirius Orion Black 5__th__ (Paternal choice Godfather deceased) Alice Danielle Fortescue *4*-Longbottom  
Inheritence: Potter, Black, Peverell.  
Wealth: Potter family 777billion galleons and climbing, Black family 776billion galleons and climbin. Peverell has merged with the Potters._

_Properties: Various properties around the world. All unplottable and inaccessible._

"_I need as much money, books and weapons that I can possibly carry." The goblins complied and soon enough Harry headed towards the ministry with his wand and backpack hidden inside his pockets. _

_He had changed his clothes into the black garb of wizards on deathrow._

_After a false trial he had been shoved through._

_End Flashback_

Harry shielded his face as the wind and sand bit across his face. Soon enough his legs buckled, his vision turned to black and he passed out in the sand, just three miles from the 15mile still zone.

In the middle of Sunagakure, sat a large white sand stone tower with the kanji for wind etched into it. This was the Shinobi administration office known as the Kage tower. On the roof of the tower a young man stood. He was around 5'8, garbed in grey shinobi pants with leg wraps, black shinobi sandels, a maroon haori with a grey vest and straps holding his gourd of sand to his back. His eyes were teal coloured and surrounded by dark bags giving his eyes the looks of a tanuki and his dark red hair once close shaven now hung longer and more rugged across his head parting slightly on the top right revealing the kanji for love.

This man was the Godaime Kazekage, the fifth wind shadow of the Village hidden in the sands. He was also the demon host of the villages ultimate weapon the Sand Demon Shukaku the One tailed Racoon. He was also known as the Prince of Sand because of his demon host, this young mans name was Gaara. Gaara's eyes snapped open from his noonday meditation, despite being able to only divert sandstorms fifteen miles around Suna, he could tell where anyone was the moment they stepped into the desert.

"Temari!" He called and a young woman in a modest form fitting skirt with a pink chest plate tied with a sash of black cloth and on her back was a massive tessen. This was Temari, the Kazekage's eldest sibling, Princess of the Sand and the Suna-Konoha ambassador.

"Gaara-sama?" She said bowing slightly, due to her blood relationship with the Kazekage where most shinobi knealt she was allowed to stand and bow.

"Temari, I need you to go eighteen miles northwest of eastern gate of Suna. Take Kankuro with you and two medical ninja. Someone out their is in danger of dying. I'm ordering you to go because Shukaku is going absolutely mental trying to get me to go and finish this person." Temari nodded.

Kankuro was just leaving one of his workshops near the tower. After Elder Chiyo he was one of the foremost Puppet users in the Shinobi forces. He left the workshop with his two puppets in scrolls on his back. "Kankuro, Gaara needs us to a mission."

Within three minutes because with the alliance Suna's medical shinobi had improved dramtically and always had several on duty. Grabbing two of the third shinobi war genin medical nin they sprinted out into the desert.

They didn't have to look hard or long because it seemed the sand storm had abated. That was until Kankuro who doubled as his former teams sensor detected something. "Over their. Low chunin definite, chakra seems diplenished so could be higher...It seems Gaara's chakra is at work."

The four dug frantically, it was Temari who found him, from the looks of him. Despite feeling rather thin and looking rather pale, in her eyes he was quite handsome. The medical nins took over, hands glowing green. "Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama, He needs emergency hospital treatment."

The young teen was shoved and restrained in one of Kankuro's puppets and placed on the Puppeteers back. It was the best option to reduce his raging body temperature, plus it would reduce the strain of carrying unconsious personel from out of the desert.

The group turned and ran,soon enough the four of them were scooped up by Gaara's sand. It appeared that the Sand Prince was curious about the new comer, because any native of the Elemental countries knew you NEVER EVER went to Suna alone if you had very little water.

Soon enough the teen was on a hospital bed with saline drips and an IV drip with a ORS solution. "Let me know when he wakes up Nee-chan." Said Gaara before returning to his office.

Temari sat in one of the chairs next to the teens bed. "You interest me. I wonder who you are."

Deep in his mind, Harry was quickly processing everything that had just occurred to him. Apparently the Veil if used on someone who had been innocent were taken to a new world or plane of existence, similar to the world he had left.

That meant this world would have a varient of magicians and would be on the edge of war. The veil also took account of someones upbringing. Based on this Harry knew he was going to dumped in a harsh environment either Mountains or Deserts.

As he entered the Veil, Death had spoken to him and told him that the magic he knew would be greatly limited to Protect, Cut, Pain, Push and Pull.

His eyelids cracker, slowly but surely movement was returning to his body. Slowly ever so slowly he managed to open his eyes. _"In the hospital."_

"Where...am...I?" He rasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darksider82  
Winged Seer Wolf and anyone else  
**

**I only own this idea**

**II**

**Arashi no Sunagakure= Storm of the Village Hidden in the Sand**

Temari stared at the new comer and managed to get a good look at him. Pale, that'll change. Muscled, not massively so like the Raikage was rumoured to be. He was exceptionally good looking; Temari was always about being a kunoichi first and finding a boyfriend second.

The dating pool for her was non-existent in Suna as she was the Kazekage's sister and the entire population knew of Gaara's protectiveness when it came to the family.

Gaara had told her to watch over the patient and to inform him when he woke up. It wasn't the stranger's physique or his scars that caught her attention it was the harsh green colour of his eyes, eyes that had seen war, betrayal and loss. How familiar she was with these eyes, these eyes were the exact same as the Kazekage's when he was a genin.

A bleeping sound was heard and Temari sprang into action, they didn't understand each other but she knew in an instant that he hated hospitals. "You can't do that, you're going to die." She protested trying to push the stranger back onto the bed.

Harry fought back but in his weakened state, he knew he was no match for the girl. Focusing his magic into his eyes, Death had stated that his magic had been restricted, but he had enough power to do this one spell. He snapped his head up and looked her in the eyes and his world dissolved.

Temari stared, 'THIS MAN COULD USE CHAKRA! HE MADE NO HAND SEALS!' She thought as his body collapsed, suddenly she felt something running through her mind, looking for something.

Harry smirked, this girl had no defences at all. He was intent on finding the language, that way he could turn the tables on whoever had imprisoned him. Within seconds he had the knowledge and was hastily downloading it, when he felt a pull.

SOMEONE WAS TRYING TO PULL HIM OUT! He fought back and managed to finish downloading the information before he walked out and back into his own body. He found himself trapped to the bed with a mix of what appeared to be wire, a belt and sand.

"What did you do to one of my best jonin and my sister?" A voice echoed, and it dawned that Harry for once could understand.

"What I needed to do to learn the language. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Kazekage." The Kazekage stated.

"I'm guessing that's a title of respect or something. I'm sorry Lord Kazekage." Harry replied sarcastically.

"ALL OF YOU OUT! Kazekage-sama, feel free to place an ANBU watch on my patient but tying him down and interrogating him will not help." The medical-nin ordered lacing the area with KI.

Harry passed out as he faded out he felt the sand retract off him. "Gaara, he's scared. Yes what he did was unfair but he did it to help himself and us." The girl told Gaara...Gaara was the Kazekage.

Harry came around the next morning feeling much better he was discharged and was immediately set upon by four men in black with white facemasks. "I wouldn't strike them if I were you." A voice said.

"Temari-sama, I thought Kazekage-sama forbade you to come see the prisoner."

"I wasn't coming to see the prisoner I was checking on the hospital staff and cautioned him against attacking you."

"My apologies…Not fond of people in masks, tends to be bad for people's health. Temari wasn't it? Do you know where my bag is? Black rucksack, also where is my coat and clothes."

"Bag was confiscated, clothes are currently being examined. Gaara told me to give you these." With that she handed the masked shinobi a black shirt, pants and sandals.

Soon enough Harry found himself sitting in front of an oak desk where he managed to get a good look at the 'Kazekage'. He was around his age, with dark red hair with the kanji for love adorned on his head.

"I should kill you for what you did to my sister...but something tells me that you had a reason and should hear you out."

"Thank you, my name is Potter Harry, though I am probably going to change that...I'm not from this world. I'm not even sure where I am. I am completely lost." With that Harry trailed off.

"Carry on...I sense you are withholding something."

Harry nodded when the building dropped away leaving Gaara and Harry suspended in thin air. Gaara was motioning for his sand to attack the black haired stranger when death appeared.

"Godaime Kazekage, halt your attacks. This man has endured hell on earth, expecting love and family only to be betrayed. He can't speak of it because he is so traumatised but he can show you if you are willing."

Gaara nodded, the room faded back into reality "What do I have to do?"

"Just look me in the eyes and I'll do the rest."

Haunted emerald and glassy Teal connected and Gaara felt it, like a chilling night in the winter months. Slowly the memories came, the first of a green light and then the sound of something only to Shukaku roaring.

The memories played before his eyes, every strike, whip, punch, jutsu. Yet this teen, no man and a warrior not much older than him just kept getting back up and marching on. Suddenly the boy faded out and he was replaced with a boy with blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, whisker marks a bright orange tracksuit. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm sorry who?" Harry asked as he looked at the Kazekage.

"A...friend...My best friend you could say...Helped me out of a dark place."

Harry nodded "I'm sorry about Temari, is she related to you?"

"Sister. Older sister and then my older brother Kankuro."

Harry's eyes widened "Youngest of three and a powerful job."

"THE most powerful job...Do you wish to join my country?"

"I know nothing about this land. What I'd appreciate is a rundown of..."

"Everything."

"I'd be willing to pay...What do I have to do to keep the white masks away? I hate them. Not the people but the fact that they have masks, I know they need to protect their identity but where I'm from Kazekage-sama, masks were associated with a cult of people who killed those less worthy just because they could."

Gaara nodded "Temari!"

Temari appeared in a flurry of sand, making Harry's eyes widen "Gaara?"

"Hari-san, needs to learn about the elemental nations and its history." Temari nodded "Grab my arm." She instructed, Harry did so and after a pleasant swirling out of existence he reappeared outside the academy.

"That was surprisingly pleasant." Harry commented as Temari marched him into the academy.

The instructors were impressed, Harry picked up the history, geography and everything vital pertaining the elemental nations. Harry wasn't dumb enough to see the want for him to join Suna's shinobi force. None of the teachers were sensors but even they could feel the raw power of the new comer's chakra.

"My thanks; this has given me more to think about." Harry said bowing to the teachers and leaving a thick wad of bills on the table, Gaara had shown Harry a place where he could convert the Galleons, Sickles and Knuts into ryo.

Gaara's eyes widened at the amount Harry had received for only forty of the gold coins. "Temari, how did Potter-san cope in the academy?" Gaara asked with interest poorly concealed in his voice.

"H's a quick learner, he said that he wasn't much of an auditory learner but he quickly showed high skill with visual and kinaesthetic. The staff supplied him with some battle tactics on the map and he managed to not only improve our defensive position but also minimise our losses by 20%."

Gaara's eyes widened. Suna never had the largest shinobi force but for someone an absolute stranger to increase a traditional defensive tactic by 20% wasn't something to be sniffed at. "Where is he now?"

"Kankuro found him and dragged him off to a local bar."

Harry was bored, he had downed five bottles of sake, and he wanted to leave. He kept seeing the faces of the people who betrayed him. _"Traitor! Your parents would be so disappointed! I KNEW HE WAS TURNING DARK!" _The voices began to increase pitch, Harry dropped the sake bottle, clasped his hands to his temples and he tried to suppress the voices.

But the voices were not to be deterred, his heart began to speed, he felt his magic increase. He felt something crack inside of him, in his stomach. He didn't notice the bar had gone quiet suddenly "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He screamed when several things happened.

The clouds gathered over the desert, thunder boomed and rain began to fall. Kankuro and his friends stared at the new comer, he had curled up under the bar in the foetal position whimpering something about "voices in his head" and they "weren't going away."

Harry blacked out and the moment he did the storm abated. Not moments after Harry blacked out Gaara entered the bar, sand flowing out of his gourd, picking up the downed Harry and carried him out. "Kankuro, he's staying at our home. I'd suggest you don't take him anywhere."

Kankuro nodded and paled at the veiled threat. He gulped own the rest of his drink and left the bar, following five paces behind his brother.

Harry woke up, staring at a neon green face it said 01:15. Harry rubbed his face, it was covered in sweat. The last thing he remembered was having flashbacks in the bar before nothing. Knowing he wasn't going to get anymore sleep, he made his way down stairs to get some coffee.

"That was some impressive chakra levels, Harry-san." A voice said from the darkness.

Harry spun around lightning crackling to life around him when out of the shadows came Gaara. "Lord Gaara." Harry replied sarcasm on the term lord clearly evident.

"What do you remember from yesterday?"

"Seeing the traitorous scum that called themselves my friends and then nothing."

Gaara smirked "Are you familiar with term chakra?"

"Spiritual and Physical energy mixing right? What does that have to do with me?" Harry replied the lightning becoming visible.

"Correct, when you passed out in the bar, through great risk to your health your chakra coils opened. The result was a massive thunderstorm. If you want I could have you trained to use your chakra, if you don't mind me telling you this but it would be in your best interest to train it."

Harry's eyes narrowed "Advice taken, considered and offer not taken. Sounds too much like I've got to sign up for servitude. I'm guessing if I don't I run the risk of dying?" Harry finished the statement as a question to assess the red haired boy's reaction.

"Yes. You could die if you don't train your chakra."

"Death would be a relief. I'll be back some time later possibly."

With that Harry turned on his heel and left the house. With no destination in mind, Harry began to wander and observe the nightlife of Suna, with no destination in mind he found himself upon the roof tops overlooking what Suna Shinobi caused the 'Chasm of the damned'.

The only downside to Harry's idle wanderings was he was easily tracked by both Temari and Gaara, the pair followed at a sedate distance. Far enough back to know they were following but far enough for a stranger to not know he was being tailed.

"_Traitor, murderer."_

"_Dark Lord!"_

"_I knew he was evil! I told you in our second year."_

"_Using such dark magic what would your parents say!"_

"_Out of all the Marauders you chose Wormtail! You disgust me."_

"_I won't even tell Theodore about his treacherous Godfather."_

Harry collapsed near the edge of the chasm as the memories resurfaced as he saw the civilian families laugh and hug each other couples in the shinobi corps.

Harry had ransacked his family armouries and he pulled out a serrated flick knife, peeled his shirt sleeves up to reveal pale and evil looking scars. His previous attempts of killing himself. He also pulled out a chord of wire which he made into a noose.

"_Are you sure you want to this son?" _A voice asked him.

Harry turned around to see his parents, Sirius and Remus standing in front of him much like when he was killed by Voldemort. "I can't go on. The last straw that broke the camel's back and all that. I'll see you shortly."

Temari and Gaara stared in shock as the knife embedded itself in the boys arms and then he fell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Darksider82  
Winged Seer Wolf and anyone else  
**

**I only own this idea**

**III**

**Arashi no Sunagakure= Storm of the Village Hidden in the Sand**

The wire snapped as Gaara slammed his hands into the sand. The Gourd erupted and flew with astonishing pace towards the chasm where his ward had just dropped over the edge.

Temari stared she hadn't done this sort of mission before, she sank to her knees. _"I just let someone who I was following commit suicide." _"Neechan..." Gaara's voice brought her back and tear filled teal eyes looked at the haunted ones.

"Hai, otuo-sama?" She questioned standing up.

"He's alive...Shukaku was screaming at me to save him. Get the noose off his neck." Gaara ordered.

Temari nodded, pulled out a kunai and sliced through the ninja wire near the noose before pulling the now shredded loop of the man's neck. The man coughed and spluttered, Temari stared calmly back into wrath filled eyes. "Calm down...Why were you trying to kill yourself?"

Harry snorted but said nothing to the girl, but turned when he heard the quiet voice of the Kazekage. "It's hard isn't it? To have friends, people to see you as family and all of it to be ripped away from you? I sympathise with you for being made an orphan from birth and having your entire life being raised as martyr."

Harry said nothing but nodded "It's like..." The Kazekage began.

"Your heart has been ripped out." They both said together one with a voice that was tinged with regret and the other tinged with tears unwilling to fall.

"How do you know so much about me? You barely know me." Harry said curiosity filling his voice, his trench coat fluttering in the breeze of the cool night.

"My father the previous Kazekage made me a jinchuriki, an army killer, the ultimate weapon of the village I now lead. He sealed the beast when I was still inside my mother, the stress forced me to be born far too early and it claimed my mother. The moment I turned six, my father sent assassins after me trying to kill me. All failed. I was shunned, repulsed and feared by everyone."

"That was until, Uzumaki-san opened your eyes." Harry commented making Gaara's eyes narrow.

"How did you..."

"Know? Please when Shinigami showed you my life, I saw yours. So who is Uzumaki Naruto?" Harry flicked his gloved hand and out of the desert raised several smooth onyx stones. With several more complex gestures the stones slowly moulded into chairs.

"I'll explain more about my skills later." Harry stated.

"Uzumaki Naruto, he's special. He too is like me a jinchuriki but he never succumbed to the fear at least externally. He told me when I believed that strength came from self-love that strength came from those who cared about you and you cared about. He was right, I was the most powerful genin in my village and he was the dead last in his. I changed my ways and his dream became my dream, his was to become the Hokage of his village and mine became to protect my people as the Kazekage. I can't give you a lot of things Harry-san. But I can give hopefully give you training, home, regular income, food and clothing...Should you choose to become a shinobi or a ninja as I believe you know them as your life will be constant peril, you'll see great wonders and great evil, you will kill, lie, cheat, thieve, steal, assassinate, interrogate and much more but it'll give you a purpose."

Harry sat in thought _"You have always known that your purpose/destiny/fate was to kill Tom Riddle. You didn't expect to survive the conflict but you did and you were betrayed. This tortured soul is just like you, been beaten, cast down, broken but reforged himself. You yourself have been beaten, bent, cast down, unbound, betrayed and just cracked with your suicide attempt. Don't be an idiot, join them. Live your life and who knows maybe you'll find love, the Kazekage's sister seems to like you." _"A life with danger, threat and adventure, am I right?"

"Yes." The girl answered.

"When do I begin Lord Gaara?"

Gaara and Temari stared "I haven't seen anyone so reckless to sign up before."

"I haven't been known to have much thought for self-preservation. But I do have a unique set of skills at my disposal so give me what-ever training you think I'll need plus I'm going to need a new identity." Harry said a grin gracing his pale face.

"Why is that?" Asked the girl curiously, he would have no problems keeping his real name since no-one had heard of him.

"I feel alive again. You've probably told me your name before but I wasn't in the right mind to hear it but what was it?"

"It's Temari. Sabaku Temari."

"Temari Sabaku, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. well the Temari where do we begin?"

"Sleep...You need it. You probably haven't had a natural eight hours since you've been released from the hospital and your latest escapade."

Harry woke with the rising sun, to find Temari and curled up on his bed. "Temari-san, what are you doing?"

Temari stirred "Nightmare, thrashing and twitching. Calmed down when I joined you, now stay still."

"We need to start training…It's seven am." Harry said with a whisper. He hadn't seen anyone move that fast since he was shoved to the Hogwarts Express in his fourth year.

The pair were out on the training grounds by half seven which surprised Temari, she hadn't seen anyone with such an intuitive grasp of their chakra since Kankuro had started investing time into puppetry, and he was one of the best that Suna had.

"We are starting with chakra control exercises. Controlling chakra means you can use more jutsu, last longer in combat and keep your life because lack of control can mean death." Temari explained in a blunt manner, deciding that to gain her protégé's trust and little brothers personal interesting person, she needed to give him straight answers.

"Controlling chakra means I live longer and more useful. Understood, am I walking up trees with no hands then or on the sand dunes?"

Temari stared at him eyes wide "How did you guess?" Her protégé shrugged.

"Yes that is what you're doing."

'_Surprise me once shame on you, Surprise me twice shame on me.'_ Was Temari's thought process, Harry had amazed her by not only stepping off the hardened sand path leading out of the village and into the unstable sands around Suna that should have gone over her sensei's head and he was 6'3 but remained perfectly on top of the dunes.

"I want you to run as fast as you can towards that Oasis three miles from here and back as fast as you can."

Harry smirked, stretched, crouched and set off with a bang. He looked like a wraith flittering across the sands. _'Speed needs to be worked on. I'd be halfway there by now. It's taken him fifty seconds to cover half that distance but it is still quicker than most genin including Kankuro.' _Temari opened her fan and pulled out several kunai and shuriken.

"FUTON: KAZEKIRI NO JUTSU!" Temari smirked as the massive blades of wind sent the flying kunai and shuriken at an increased pace. To make the matter worse, said projectiles were cut to pieces thus multiplying their attack radius.

Harry cackled madly and increasing the amount of chakra to his feet and legs, he began to dodge, duck, dip, dive and dodge. He arrived back next to Temari a thin sheen of sweat on his face but no evident marks of any scars or scratches.

"Okay, we're going to run as fast as we can to the Oasis where we move onto the next bit chakra control, water walking and tree walking." The exercises were pretty much the same in Harry's opinion. The moment he got more than three feet off the ground, Harry was completely relaxed soon enough he was doing backflips, cartwheels and handstands. He even managed to catch and return with deadly force and pinpoint accuracy on the move and stationary Temari's kunai and shuriken.

From his 'Desert seeing eyes', that allowed him to observe his village whilst he did his paperwork, Gaara grinned. Harry had taken to chakra control like a bird to flight. _"It appears Temari is going to have to take him on D-rank missions and teach him aspects of team work. I wonder…yes that could work." _"Kankuro!" Gaara rasped and the boys elder brother appeared, arms of a puppet in hand.

"You called?" Questioned the Eldest Sabaku son curiosity evident in his voice along with a bit of apprehension because of the previous night's events.

"Find Matsuri-chan, send her to my office."

Kankuro nodded and dissolved into a swirl of sand, off to find Gaara's apprentice, the only other person in the village to have the magnet release.

Harry took a swig from his water bottle and he collapsed in the shade of the palm tree in the oasis, Temari collapsing next to him. "You are some sort of prodigy when it comes to practical. I need to know is there anything you cannot achieve."

"Get a date, keep said girlfriend oh and die." Her apprentice replied nonchalantly.

"Please, don't talk of that. You have an unbelievable control over your chakra for someone who has only just unlocked it. We need to develop or jutsu or technique arsenal, find two team mates." Temari rattled off the temperature dropped at the term 'team mates'.

"I need to work with PEOPLE! I work better alone." Protested Harry but he shut up when Temari took a breath.

"It is policy of Suna, for all genin which is your current rank to be put in teams of three under a jonin-sensei such as myself. The chances are it would be someone completely different to me because the sensei needs to spend his time equally…"

"I know how that works. I taught several of my betrayers myself. Still who are going to be my team mates?"

A flurry of sand appeared and Kankuro and a girl Harry hadn't met before arrived. "You wished to see me Temari-sama?" The girl asked before Temari turned to face him.

"Harry, this is Matsuri my brother's apprentice so to speak and…"

"One my new team mates, understood. Though she don't look like much." Harry replied dryly, coming out of his meditation to keep himself from strangling the new comer.

"You've got a chirpy apprentice. What's crawled up his ass and died?" Asked Matsuri shrugging off the blasé insult about her being scrawny midget.

"How about the fact my whole life has been destroyed a few people and Shinigami-san doesn't want me yet." Harry cut in the ground beginning to freeze.

The three Suna Shinobi looked at the dark haired teen "You seem unconcerned by death."

Harry snorted "Death is the next adventure supposedly. Matsuri, if we are going to be on a team we may as well try to get to know each other."

Temari stared, Harry was a walking contradiction to most people but to herself and Gaara, it was plain as day. He was worried about exposing himself to potential betrayals, Temari knew he would commit suicide should anyone hurt him that badly again.

"Harry-san, do you know any jutsu?" Asked Matsuri tentatively, not wanting to anger her new brooding teammate.

"I have got all the chakra control exercises down pat, no jutsu save for my Kekkei Genkai which has changed with my rather hasty departure from life attempt." Harry replied when Kankuro thrust a piece of card into his face.

"Chakra litmus paper, push chakra into it and it reveals your natural affinities."

Harry nodded, from Temari's memories of the academy and his own brief experience he remembered the elemental cycle. "Enlarge!" He called out and the paper expanded into an A2 sheet of paper.

Harry took a deep breath and focused his considerable levels into the paper. The flashed black, then white and then grey before rapidly shredding into millions of fragments. Water immediately began dripping from the fragments as some froze and then crumpled as lightning coursed through it before they began to disintegrate as lasers ripped through it. Finally massive thunderstorms destroyed the remains of the paper.

"Kami! A hachiton release!" Whispered Temari looking at her rattled brother and students.

"What does this mean?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Darksider82  
Winged Seer Wolf and anyone else  
**

**I only own this idea**

**IV**

**Arashi no Sunagakure= Storm of the Village Hidden in the Sand**

"That means you have eight elemental releases in total. When it shredded into fragments that symbolises wind, dripping water as is sounds and the crumpling of paper that's lightning. They are three of the five 'standard' releases then it gets interesting Water and Lightning combine to make Lightning release and Water and Wind make Ice which are Kekkei genkai's or blood line inheritance. Are you following so far?" Asked Temari to her protégé curiously, checking that he was following.

Harry nodded "I have three standard releases and two releases that are normally part of blood inheritances so what are those black, white and grey colourings?"

"They resemble Yin, Yang and Yin-Yang release. No-one knows what they can do because no-one actually knows of them. Although it is rumoured that they were used by a man known as Rikudo Sennin also known as the Sage of Six Paths." Explained Temari, making Harry's eyes widen at the proclamation.

"In my experience sensei stories, myths and legend have turned out to be true. I was told of a monster that inhabited my school, it turned out to be true because I killed said monster. So to summarise, I have three releases not seen outside of a story, three basic releases when most have one or two and I also have two advanced releases one belongs to the Land of Water and the other Land of Lightning…If they found it, tensions will increase dramatically. Let's get training these elements then."

Temari stared, this guy was amazing. His chakra levels were definitely double hers and Kankuro's combined and was roughly on par with the Kazekage's hypothesized levels if he hadn't become the jinchuriki of the Shukaku. However that was his CHAKRA levels on its own, if he added his Mahouton levels which were on par with the Yonbi and that was his displayed reserves, Harry had mentioned that he surpassed as much of his Mahouton levels as possible. Due to these levels and complex networks were pooling into a tertiary pool called Mahotra a complex mixture that held the closest resemblance of senjutsu that Jiraiya of the Sannin brought to the table.

In full truth no-one, aside from Harry knew just how powerful the jaded broken teen was he and he wasn't talking. Despite him being trained by Temari, Harry was still on suicide watch and his room was frequently searched by Gaara to check that Harry wasn't hiding blades to help get off the coil of life. Gaara had become Kazekage and protected the village, but he hadn't done what Naruto did naturally help a person himself, that was why he was doing it. Harry knew what Gaara was doing and inwardly the guarded teen deep down was happy.

"Sensei who is my other team mate? Since Matsuri is Gaara's apprentice, I'm yours. Does Kankuro have an apprentice?"

Kankuro nodded "Yes I do. His name is Mikoshi and he's pretty talented with his own puppets."

Harry began to smirk and it wasn't a happy one. The ground beneath them began to frost over. "Okay then help me get prepared for working in a team."

Mikoshi joined them and under the observation of the Subaku siblings Team Subaku began to take shape and to an extent unsettled the original team. Matsuri discovered a faint earth affinity and under Harry's idea of training consisted of meditating and pulsing her chakra into the sand and making it form arms, hands and spikes.

Mikashi found himself quite talented at making posions particulary the slow acting poisons and tasteless killers. His skill from using two hands to control a puppet began to lessen and soon enough he was controlling one puppet with one hand and able to defend himself with a kunai against taijutsu fighters. He developed a knack for a sealess kawamari jutsu as result, which caused Harry and Matsuri no end of grief.

From what Gaara informed them Mikashi was just like Naruto and his shadow clones, except for the new puppeteer it was his **kawamari**. Harry on the other hand had undergone a rapid transformation.

He was still bone thin, and gaunt and dressed in black, gone were the ragged, ripped and ruined clothes that he used to wear but these days he wore black shinobi pants with metal shin guards, black muscle top that concealed a body plate, full shoulder to hand metal plated gauntlets which looked suspiciously like ANBU issue, his top was long sleeved and it appeared he had knitted seamlessly a mouth to nose and full head mask inside of it. He topped it off with a ragged trench coat.

His skills in taijutsu, ninjutsu and kenjutsu were well known. He had combined his unique teleportation from his Kekkei Genkai with the **Shunshin **into a taijutsu style that resembled a mirage.

His arsenal of blades were kept concealed around the house were the elemental blades of Muramasa a brilliant but unstable swordsmith whose blades hungered for war. Harry's families had managed to somehow attain eight of the twenty blades. The blades he had corresponded coincidentally with his elemental releases, Harry had felt at home wielding the wind blade of Muramasa and had hidden in the others.

He had also delved into the ancient rune books his family had and brought with him, upon noticing how similar fuuinjutsu and runes were he quickly made himself well versed in both subjects. But his inginuity for his elemental releases was the thing that made him at times scarier than the Kazekage.

Harry had learnt and memorised the entirety of the **futon** jutsu genin were allowed in the Shinobi Library along with the few **suiton **and **raiton **as well.

Temari didn't even know how her secret crush had done but he had managed to just about reverse engineer **Ranton: Laser Circus **and **Hyoton: Blizzard Shards. **

The team also had one of the highest D-C rank success rates in Suna. It didn't help that Team Subaku were escorting a 2nd cousin of the Daiymo to the palace.

The shinobi were supposed to be keeping pace of the carriage and keeping a look out for possible bandits. They were except for Harry, who was seething.

The royal cousin had got him trapped in the carriage and he was forced to remove his hood and mask making him even more unhappy. "This is Temari speaking calling in Jiton, Kugushisho and Kuguminarai, Arashi what is your status and anything to report?" She called.

"One second my good lady I need to check in." Harry said flipping his cowl up.

"Arashi checking in, nothing. Package still fine though I'm seriously contemplating murder. I hate this Tessen."

Temari smirked she knew it was unfair to chuck her apprentice who was slowly regaining who he was to a spoilt fangirl but out of all of them she had no options.

Kankuro was a pervert.

Mikashi was too young, Matsuri had learnt Gaara's crush the problem, worry about who it was later attitude. She had no interest in clothes, politics or nobles. Thus left Harry, emotionally unstable but the safest option. "She really that boring?"

"More like she wants me to be her personal body guard. Says its because of my skills but really its because of my decent looks." Harry grumbled before cutting out.

Then the bandits struck. The sand erupted upwards as several dozen bandits appeared and spattered amongst them were a few non descript chunin from Iwa, Kiri and Kumo.

"You've got stay here Harry-kun." Protested the cousin, but Harry was already diving out the carriage.

"I'm not some docile pet, I'm a certified monster." He snarled his blood flaring and his eyes began to glitter.

He was rolling through six hand seals all of which were one handed as he launched his first jutsu **"RANTON: LASER CIRCUS!" **Several bandits were torn asunder coating the jaded teen and Temari in blood and guts and several more recieved serious burns.

"**Hyoton: FLASH THAW!" **Harry vanished like he was a mirage and reappeared behind two of the Iwa nin and grabbed their necks and injected the jutsu.

Flash Thaw acted like senjutsu only it turned them into an ice sculpture. Ice sculptures broke easily as Temari casually backswung her fan towards her protoge, who effortlessly leaned backwards and down with the flexibility of a cat and the statue humans shattered.

Yugao Totsuka turned pale as her favored shinobi ruthlessly punched his hand through the chest of another bandit and ripped the still beating heart out. Smirking she observed pull out a magnificent 48' katana with a black ebony hilt wrap.

"**Muramasa blade: Wind Style: Shimmering Death!" **Harry whispered before he faded out of existence. Suddenly bandits began to die with stomachs being eviscerated, throats slashed and limbs missing.

"**PUPPET STYLE: BLACK RAIN!" **Kankuro and Mikashi called in unison as the five puppets three wielded by Kankuro and two by Mikashi took down several more bandits.

"**Magnet Suspension, Magnet Crush!" **Intoned Matsuri making Temari shudder slightly.

The magnet user had grabbed five bandits by the iron in their bloodstream and then similar to Gaara making a fist and crushing people with his sand, she destroyed the iron in their hearts.

With that the bandits resolve broke and they began to run. "Don't let them run." Ordered Hikari from her carriage.

Harry let his chakra flow freely around his body and the clouds began to gather, thunder began to rumble and lightning began flash across the sky and the winds began to blow as the rain began to lash down upon them. **"PERFECT STORM STYLE: CONTROLLED DEVASTATION!" **

Harry vanished and he opened his eyes and he fixed upon the fleeing bandits and thrust his hands forwards as if he were to throw lightning off his fingers.

The bandits were suddenly trapped, the sand whipped up by the winds trapping them inside four swirling walls of sand. The rain stopped and began to descend on them drenching them to the bone then the lightning and thunder began to concentrate above them the raw power turning the yellow lightning black before five massive black bolts of lightning slammed on to the prison.

Harry's chakra levels plummeted like a stone, he immediately cut the connection and launched a several kunai landing in a pentagram surrounding the carriage and his team. **"FUUINJUTSU: BARRIER SEAL!" **The ground glowed as the aftershock of his previous jutsu rushed towards him.

Everyone was beginning to panic, the only thing close to this level of destruction was a **bijuudama **or **tailed beast bomb **of the Ichibi, Shukaku or Gaara when he was in a bad mood.

But this technique rushed towards them **"BARRIER SEAL: WIND STYLE: PENTAGRAM BUFFERING WIND!" **Harry exclaimed.

Just in time, the kunai unleashed a a ring of blustering winds, that rocked the carriage and would have forced the shinobi into the shredding winds that protected them had they not over powered the sand walking technique to anchor themselves to the ground.

As soon as the destruction arrived it stopped. The winds ceased and the kunai disentegrated. Harry took several breaths, his vision blurred and he swayed violently but managed to stabilise himself. "Rapid chakra drainage, but I'm okay."

The skeletal carriage drivers hastily took off eager to put some distance between the black garbed teen and his companions. "Kohai, what exactly was that jutsu?" Temari asked the moment they began to move.

"My first **futon, raiton **and **suiton **release '**pafekuto ranton' **perfect storm release controlled devastation. First time I've actually used it outside of testing to see if it could be done." Harry replied before finishing "Conclusion...it works...too well...need to work on the chakra consumption."

Temari then slapped him solidly across the back of the head "Not on a mission you won't be greatful all we have to do is escort her to the city which is about six hours away now then a full samurai contingent will take over."

The six hours to Harry flew by outside of the original forty-eight, perhaps it was because thirty-six of those he had been cooped up like a freshly trapped tiger in a cage. He hated confined spaces. He hated strong smelling perfume. He despised confined strong smelling places such as carriages. Heck being in the Kazekage's office without being near a window gave him the creeps.

As a result to get him to relax slightly in the office Harry had been allowed to stay near the window. He hated confined spaces more than he hated being watched, despite it being protocol for newcomers in the village. So being closely observed by the window by ANBU was acceptable sacrifice in his opinion.

Now they were flying through the desert, wind blowing around him, Harry finally smiled. He was free.

"Temari-san, this is what I love about being a ninja."

"What the escorting people or being outside."

"Escorting people and being allowed to be outside. Its not the most exciting job but being outside makes it feel much better. Despite our obligations I can feel free whilst confined."

"You make no sense sampai." Commented Matsuri with a smile on her face.

"You don't like the wind in your face? Sand in your hair? The fact you are outside?" Harry was shocked that someone chose to be inside and confined when they could be outside enjoying the chance to be free.

"I love that but the confined thing? That's confusing."

"We take missions thus we are confined to our parameters of the mission...If we are escorting someone means we are travelling. I like the travelling because it allows me to feel free despite having a mission."

Mikashi nodded as did Kankuro "Because of your past, we are guessing you were confined a lot...thus you relish every time you're outside the village."

They got a visible nod from their dark haired team mate. It was common rule in their squad, don't pry for information. Take what was given and draw your own conclusions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Darksider82  
Winged Seer Wolf and anyone else  
**

**I only own this idea**

**V**

**Arashi no Sunagakure= Storm of the Village Hidden in the Sand**

Team Sand's genin interteam stability was now rock solid. The months had trickled by as the genin prepared themselves for the chunin exams. They skipped the first two as the first was in Kumo and the team were still helping Harry become more social. Then Matsuri had come down with a disease that could have crippled her from being a shinobi so they missed the one in Mizu.

Now here they were again on the way to Konoha. Why was Konoha hosting it twice? The Hidden Waterfall village had been attacked and the prepped Chunin stadium was destroyed, Grass had viciously declined as Taki had been hit hard the Hidden Grass Village had piled up its defences in preparation for an attack.

Now the team were rushing through the sand in preparation for the exam. It was a joint exam between Konoha and Suna in order to bolster their ranks. Even without his link to Tom Riddle, the after effects still plagued Harry, he could see events occurring and that will occur.

That was partially good news, what made it really good news was the fact the conjoined power of the Godaime Hokage, the Elders, The Council and the spy networks Harry was able to gain names to the subjects in the visions. The bad news, they were random, no pre-warnings and left again leaving Harry feeling like he was a Jackson Pollock painting extremely messy and looked like death.

"You okay Raiden?" Matsuri asked as she yanked Harry away from a close encounter with a tree.

"My Pollock effect has just kicked in. This time it involved a fugly statue, some wooden hunchback, a blonde with three mouths and a lot of clouds and cloaks." Raiden grunted putting it down in his book "...and purple eyes."

Harry pulled out a canteen from his bag and took three gulps, belched and stashed it away again. "What was in the canteen? Come on pass it all around." Shouted Kankuro with jeer, the team had so many sensei's the rules frantically changed. With Kankuro, if he caught you drinking alcohol, the alcohol had to be passed around.

Harry snorted pulled the canteen out and launched absentmindedly in Kankuro's direction, the puppet corps member caught it with a puppet and took a swig and spluttered "WHAT IS THAT?"

"Whiskey…it is so much stronger than the normal sake. Temari-chan will kill me if she finds out."

"Raiden, you do realise that genin and jonin aren't allowed to be in a relationship. My nee-chan is of noble blood, thus..." Kankuro stopped when he heard the cold mocking laughter of his sister's apprentice.

The more he observed the three the more and more he was sure they were his genin team. Mikashi was definitely him, where he Kankuro had mainly used paralysis and nerve toxins, his little apprentice was using slow acting poisons in the mix. The results were either an exceptionally high as a kite Mikashi or Mikashi living on ration bars for the next five months in order to pay his bills and rent.

Matsuri was definitely like Gaara enough said about that.

Harry or Raiden as he preferred to go by these days was unstable to be kind. He was like Temari in regards of watching out for his younger team mates, but he was also worse than Gaara in some aspects, he was unstable to the point of being psychopathic and unstoppable. He had the skills and the power to assist in a rampage should he need to. The only difference between the 'sane' and 'insane' Raiden were the shade of green his eyes were and the tone of his laugh. If he was 'sane' it'd sound like a thunder and lightning but 'insane' the laughter was cold and mocking, almost like ice.

This laugh chilled Kankuro to the bone. "Kankuro, I'm from a noble line. I can play ball much like the other noble fuckwits who have their sights on sensei…I'll duel them anytime, place and how. Hell I'll even handicap myself to make them think they have the upper hand. You've seen my chakra supplies or felt them; my other circuits are possibly twice as dense. What are the criteria to marry a noble's daughter?"

"Rich and a way to flaunt it."

"You should see my bank statement, got investments in several companies. The reason, I'm not getting taxed by the government is because I invested through SUNA."

Kankuro eyes widened "THAT WAS YOU! Investing in several plant and R&amp;D?"

Raiden smirked "Next part?"

"Ancestry."

"Noble blood from where I come from. I'd rather punch you in the face than diplomatically."

Kankuro snorted in his eyes Raiden was the guy he wanted for an in-law, the guy had power in spades, funny if a bit unstable but who was he talking about, he used puppets and when making new poisons spent most of him time high and pissed.

Soon enough the Leaf Hidden the Village began to emerge just beyond the treeline. "KANKURO-SAN!" A loud voice thundered, Kankuro spun around to see Inuzuka Kiba with his dog, Akamaru if his memory served.

"Inuzuka-san a good day to you and your team." The puppeteer commander called getting a loud bark of laughter.

"It appears Kiba, before you ask that Kankuro-san has been appointed as a Jonin-sensei. I also assume this is the first time they've taken the exam? My apologies I am Aburame Shino." Shino said and the two remaining members of Team Eight introduced themselves.

Raiden looked over the genin, he had been told of the Suna-Oto invasion, the outcome and the Suna intervention of the Uchiha Sasuke retrieval mission. "You're team doesn't look like much Kankuro-san…" Began Kiba to find himself grabbed by his hair and a katana on his throat and what was more the one wielding it hadn't even moved a muscle.

"Warning punk, those who don't look like much are possibly much more skilled. As for sensei's the three of us were under individual apprenticeships lumped together to form a team and our extermination missions are 110%. I don't think we introduced ourselves, I'm Shinsei Raiden, the brunette is Matsuri and the other is Mikashi." With that Raiden let Kiba go and re-joined his teams formation without disrupting it.

"Don't worry Hyuuga…"

"Hinata, Kankuro-san."

"I'm surprised Raiden let your team mate go…"

"How come?" Kurenai asked curiously.

"He tends to either kill, mutilate and kill or just plain mutilate everyone and anyone for anything he construes as a slight." Kankuro murmured making Team Eight groan and gulp; they had to deal with a sociopath in the genin exams!

"_Damn, if I weren't so caring for Temari-hime that Hyuuga girl…wow, she is amazing and that's in both cases. Powerful, graceful and none the less absolutely gorgeous, probably betrothed or has eyes for another…But it seems she's scared of being rejected…"_

Hinata couldn't read people like her niisan but she could interpret a persons emotional state in subtle stances and tense and relaxed muscles. "Raiden-san, you're correct."

Raiden back-flipped over a branch positioned to hit him in the stomach. "About what exactly?"

"Having feelings for somone else and being rejected."

"I'm sorry Hyuuga-san but I don't get involved with relationships."

Kurenai stared at the black garbed teen "I don't believe that."

"Believe what you want and wish. I don't do relationships really not worth it."

"Please explain that."

"Five assassination attempts, two suicides and a governmental stitch up that reason enough? Or maybe that was my life. I don't really care anymore." With that Raiden and his team mates took off towards Konoha at a much increased pace and signed in, they leant against the gates and waited for Kankuro to arrive.

"Well you three are eager."

"You could say that sensei."

"Fighting the urge to kill everyone right now."

"I'm excited."

Kankuro nodded at the responses, he understood Raiden's point completely "Raiden, if it makes you feel less homicidal get that blade of yours out."

Raiden grinned and the ivory sheathed katana emerged from a seal on his back. The ANBU watchers following the Suna team, one of them was a ROOT ANBU. "Danzo-sama must be informed but I am compromised at this moment in time." Utilising a discreet jutsu which sent of a pulse of light for only for Danzo to see.

Danzo was observing his active agents in the actual ANBU when codename Shadow began pulsing. Danzo's mouth twitched, it had been a while since he had one of those blades in his hands and if it was the one he was looking for, he'd be able to launch his coup on Tsunade sooner than anticipated.

"There on the black garbed ones back."

"It can't be!"

"We're going to have to get it ourselves."

Raiden heard the comments and flared his bloodhungry nature and even the tougher genin turned slightly pale. What made it interesting was the sheer level of chakra began to mold itself around the boy. It was a faint outline but an outline of visible chakra was an outline of visible chakra.

They headed to the hotel when the attackers struck. Smoke bombs went straight into the group. Mikashi and Kankuro immediately went for their puppets, Raiden grabbed his blade and Matsuri unsealed her pouches of metal granules.

"Give us the Murasmasa Wind Blade. The smoke is paralysis, even if you don't comply willingly..." A voice said from the shadows, Harry smirked and punched his hand through the speakers stomach.

"Paralysis, my arse. Mikashi does better paralysis posions and uses me as his test dummy. You're GOING TO HAVE TO DO BETTER!" Raiden snarled as he whirled away out of the smoke. The moment he cleared the smoke, he collapsed to his knee's as he saw the body that he had ripped the heart from resembeled Voldemort.

His eyes glazed over as the memories of the betrayal and mass killings curged back. "DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Someone shouted.

Raiden didn't drop his weapon his grip tightened, he prepared himself for combat. Kakashi walked out of the bar Shizune arm around his shoulder, Shizune had apparently been drinking down the aftermath of a A-ranked mission gone horribly wrong, her squad consisted of the Hokage Guard Platoon and Sarutobi Asuma.

If it wasn't for Delta Squad intervening the five man cell would have been wiped out. Anyhow Shizune and Kakashi stumbled out to find Beta squad surrounding a Suna genin and a dead Konoha shinobi. "ANBU whaty is the meaning of this! Attacking our allies in daylight?" He snapped.

"Kakashi-sanpai, it wasn't us. We responded because we saw the smoke and when we arrived here we found him his hand dripping with blood and his hand on his blade waiting for more attackers." The ANBU squad leader repllied.

"Kakashi-san, we heard a voice say 'Give up the blade. The gas is a paralysis'. My subordinate suffers from severe PTSD or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder due to his upbringing. The blade his part of his inheritence and has and will use whatever force he deems nessessary to keep it. Now I have half the mind to have Kazekage-sama abort the joint chunin exams should anymore unprovoked attacks take place."

Kakashi nodded the last thing he needed was for the alliance between Suna and Konoha to be damaged. "I'll escort you to Hokage-sama's office."

Matsuri's sand jumped out of her pouches and wrapped them around Raiden "**Iron style: Iron binding!" **The Iron wrapped itself firmly around the PTSD controlled teen rendering him from attacking anyone else.

"He's gonna be pissed at this but he's going to understand. Hopefully."

Tsunade had just knocked back a bottle of sake as she saw the Root ANBU attack the Suna delegation. "Neko, get me the elders and Danzo. I want a reason for the unprovoked attack on the Suna delegation."


	6. Chapter 6

**Darksider82  
Winged Seer Wolf and anyone else  
**

**I only own this idea**

**VI**

**Arashi no Sunagakure= Storm of the Village Hidden in the Sand**

Tsunade sat in her winged back chair as she waited for the Suna contingent and Danzo to appear in the office. "Remind me again why I have to deal with this political bullshit and not just extract the information I need from the deceased reanimated corpses."

"For the last time Raiden-san, it would cause bad blood between Konoha and Suna. It would also mean Temari's upset."

Tsunade noted Kankuro's voice tone and Raiden. She liked the sound of the man. "Enter."

Kankuro entered followed by a boy dressed similarly to him, a girl manipulating iron much like The Kazekage, if she remembered correctly and a thrashing cocoon. "Raiden, do you swear not to go into a murderous rage?"

"Can't I just take a little bit of life out of someone?"

"Raiden...Don't make me squeeze you. I know you won't die and if I remember correctly you hate dark cramped spaces."

"Fine...get me out of this coffin." A voice growled from within the cocoon, which peeled away revealing the only person that could be Raiden.

"Danzo is here Tsunade-sama." Shizune said entering with one eyed and armed veteran following in tow.

"You called Tsunade-SAMA!" Snarled Danzo showing his contempt and distaste for the busty hokage. Raiden snarled he hated taking orders but he respected the chain of command, a kage was absolute.

"Old man, you will respect the Hokage as your leader. She is judge, jury and executioner."

"I do not answer to you boy. I am an honourable elder of this village."

Raiden rolled his eyes and his hand gripped the Murasmasa blade on his back "Enough, Raiden."

"Hai sensei. You called use Hokage-sama?" Raiden said bowing deeply to the busty hokage.

"I understand you had an altercation with some of my shinobi. Care to explain?"

"We entered Konoha with Yuhi Kurenai and her team. Words were exchanged and then the next thing I know my team has been gassed by a paralysis..."

The group from Suna snorted "They don't get that Suna shinobi are NOTORIOUS for being immune to poisons and toxins...I'm already immune. Anyways, I've had a shit life and as a result Schizophrenia and MPD, Paranoia..."

"...anyway these guys say they want my sword. I said no and well it escalated quickly."

"But do you know what that blade is?" Questioned Danzo quickly, Raiden and Tsunade smirked coldly. Danzo was involved.

"It's a Muramasa blade. I know the stories, I know about the blades he made…What does that have to do with an unprovoked attack on me?" Snapped Raiden his hand gripping the hilt tightly, trying to steady himself as he tried to navigate the politics of Kages.

"I was wondering…" Began Danzo only to be cut off by a flare of visible chakra which was being emitted from the Muramasa blade wielder. "Cut the bullshit… You want the blade… Two words old man… Fuck you…It's mine by blood and by inheritance. Only two ways of getting the blade, one is prizing it from my cold dead hands and the other is me taking your life with it."

"It'd be a show of good faith that you honour our alliance."

"Fuck you…Tsunade-sama, what would you say if you hypothetically caught me killing this insolent old cripple?" Asked Raiden conversationally, making Danzo's eyes widen.

"I would have to ask why you killed him. If it is in this case of scenario that he is foolish enough to attack you either personally or through his minions then I would say self-defence or hand over several jutsu as compensation."

Kankuro nodded, he liked Raiden's version of politics 'Cut the bullshit. Let's get down to business.'

"I don't want to press charges…I have faith in my kage that the pair of you will sort this out peacefully…BUT on one condition."

Tsunade snorted this volatile shinobi evidently knew the skill of bargaining. If this attack was reported by Suna shinobi, the alliance between Suna and Konoha would be seriously damaged…However Raiden had thrown out a lifeline 'They wouldn't tell their kage as they expected the Hokage to explain the events and their silence would be bought by a simple boon…hopefully'.

"I'll agree to this boon and hopefully be able to grant it within reason."

"I want a blood bound oath from you, the commanders of your Shinobi and ANBU corps and this old man that no outside interference aside from participating genin in the chunin exams are to attempt to steal what is mine."

Kankuro stared, Raiden was up to something. Whenever boons were being dictated by him, he tended to go all guns blazing. Tsunade nodded, it was a perfectly reasonable request "I also suppose you want it witnessed by Two Suna Shinobi and two of my most trusted?"

Nods were given all around.

Soon enough the Suna shinobi left the office and checked into their hotel, a room per squad except for the sensei's. Raiden quickly called the one near the window, pulled out a bottle of whiskey and took a slug from the bottle.

"You know Nee-chan'll kill you if she see's you drinking."

"You honestly think I'm scared of sensei and her metal wafter of judgement? Kankuro, I'm a suicide plus mentally broken, nothing really harms me." Raiden replied looking at the Puppetteer corps leader who snorted.

"You honestly expect me to believe that? Suicide yeah I saw. Nothing phasing you that's Bull dude. I saw you at that gala two nights before you became a genin. Wanted to knock the crap out of several nobles who looked the wrong way at my sister. Why didn't you?"

"You really have to ask?"

"Get some sleep. You've got a long set of exams ahead."

The next morning the four Suna teams entered three rooms one from each team. Tensions rose dramatically when Raiden joined the room with Hinata and Neji. "Hinata-san, Hyuuga-san."

"Neji..."

"Raiden. Arashi Raiden."

"An alias I assume."

"Very, very sharp Neji-san."

"What brought you to Suna?"

"Failed government hit."

Neji's eyes widened "Your government tried to kill you! What for?"

"Told them to fuck themselves because I wouldn't be the lapdog." Raiden snorted and grabbed his blade in reassurance then the tannoy system crackled to life.

"Raiden, you better not have relapsed. No fighting, killing, maiming or bruising fellow competitors in this section of the exams...Not even a little so don't bother trying the puppy eyes." Ordered Temari.

"Hai, sensei. No need to get testy...Kankuro told me to tell you to unwind."

Temari bristled "I'm going to kill him. I'll see you on the otherside of the exams."

"Hai Temari-chan."

"No informalities...I'm serious."

Raiden rolled his eyes "Same song different chorus."

By now the entire room was now focused on him and his conversation with the proctor. "The exam begins now. Take your seats."

They found a sheet of paper with a set of numbers on them ranging from 100 to 30 with 0 as the last option. "You need to make a hundred."

Everyone stared at the paper in silence "This is too easy." Someone said and across the three rooms everyone began circling numbers bar a few.

"_Just need to make a hundred...But we have three team mates...Of course...the three of us need to circle one number each. Or two of us if we circle the fifty's and one person if they circle the hundred." _Raiden thought quickly and a ghost of a smirk crossed his face.

"You've figured it out haven't you?" A soft voice said. _"Three seats behind me, cinnamon and lavender. It's the blue hyuuga."_

"What's your opinion Hinata-san?"

"It's to do with the three members of our team..." Hinata began before she began to press her fingers together.

"Carry on Hinata-sama, I've got the same conclusion as you." Said Neji calmly.

"We need to make a hundred between the three of us but we are separated from our team mates."

Raiden smiled widely "There you have it. Now excuse me one second I need to converse with my team...Hinata-san, could do me a massive favour."

Hinata nodded "What is it?"

"Watch these people, tap me if anyone goes for the blade."

Raiden pricked his finger tips, pressed them into the bird, rat, dragon and tiger seals. _**"HIDENJUTSU: MIND TRANSFER!" **_Raiden's body collapsed and his spirit left the room.

Matsuri was staring at the paper and panicking. She couldn't get in contact with her team mates and then she felt it. _"Matsuri, open up."_

"_Raiden? How?"_

"_Clan technique...Anyway we need to make a hundred. You circle the fifty. Leave it at that. I need to hit our other team mate. Takes too long to go back to my body and launch the technqiue...Oh and remember we leave no-one behind."_

Raiden faded out of Matsuri's head and headed to Mikashi.

"_Mikashi, open up."_

"_Raiden? How?"_

"_Clan technique...Anyway we need to make a hundred. You circle the fifty. Leave it at that. I need to answer my question with 0. Takes too long to go back to my body and launch the technqiue...Oh and remember we leave no-one behind."_

Mikashi stared and it made sense. If he was circling 50, Raiden the 0, that meant Matsuri was circling the other 50. Now all they had to do was wait.

Sajin observed his country man's collapse and smirked time for him to act. He made his way forward "Move woman. He's unable to compete, I think it's a pity that his sword should remain with him. Pass it here and maybe you'll live."

The body vanished and he felt the pressure of metal on his throat...


	7. Chapter 7

**Darksider82  
Winged Seer Wolf and anyone else  
**

**I only own this idea**

**VII**

**Arashi no Sunagakure= Storm of the Village Hidden in the Sand**

Raiden smirked as he held Sajin's life in his hands, his blade glowing white with the faintest hint of wind chakra coating it. "I always knew you were a thieving son of a whore but really? Robbing me in this exam? I oughta slit your throat right here and now an watch as you bleed out onto the nice floor."

The tension in the room mounted, Sajin erupted his KI causing a green haired kunoichi to do the same thing. "Sajin wait until the next part of the exam before you start killing each other."

"Raiden put that blade away before I disqualify you."

The blade was back in its sheathe in an instant. Suddenly Raiden's hand shot out wrapping around Sajin's throat and the ginger was slammed physically into the wall. "I won't kill him...much proctors. Just making my displeasure of thieving countrymen well known."

"You touch my shit again...I'll open you up with a spoon." Raiden whispered before dropping the boy.

To make matters worse Neji tried to communicate through the walls using chakra bursts...A brilliant technique but again Sajin was determined to screw everyone over. Raiden's hand shot towards his thigh, Matsuri had confiscated all of their weapons and supplies and placed them in scrolls. It would most likely be ten scrolls; one for Matsuri, three for Mikashi's puppets and weapons with rest for him.

"Time's up...One more question. This time you have two minutes to decide. The three of you are returning from a mission, you are being chased by enemy ninja. You need to get this information back to your country, one person has volunteered to hold them off."

Raiden snorted and flipped the paper over 'Three are one, one are three. No-one left behind.'

Matsuri and Mikashi had done the same. Sajin saw what Raiden had written but didn't clock that Raiden never let anyone know what he was doing unless HE wanted them to. "Dumbass." Raiden said to himself before launching his chakra to his team mates, because of the amount of chakra it took him to launch himself to his team mates he could then launch chakra messages invisible to all but sensors.

The timer went and everyone filed outside "Everyone who left a team mate behind...failed." Cries and screams of outrage came from the genin who sacrificed a team mate.

"Enough...The second part of the exam is to get to Suna. Every possible pathway will take three days." Announced Temari.

"_Except for those less travelled...Delusional cliffs, Suicide Gorge." _Thought the Suna teams, no genin team ever dared the lesser travelled paths.

"The first ten teams are through to the finals..." The dark haired Hyuga who Raiden chatted to grabbed his team mates and took off running.

"Matsuri, Mikashi lets go...Matsuri on point." Snapped Raiden and they took running Matsuri heading for the gate, Mikashi the fence and Raiden straight towards the proctors.

Temari swung her fan out instinctively, which was what Raiden anticipated, he jumped onto the fan and launched himself out the courtyard sliding onto a tree and to the floor rolling through sand midflight and hitting the ground running.

"It's a race you morons." Shouted Temari sending the others into a mass panic. Sajin and his team took off in hot persuit of Raiden's team, Sajin would be paid an A-rank mission from the Suna Council if he could get them a Muramasa blade.

"Raiden, you do know people are coming after us for your blade." Matsuri said as they bounced through the trees.

"I know...You're a moron not to. Thankfully this is elimination we can fight back."

"HAND OVER THE SWORD!" Sajin yelled blowing his teams cover.

"Matsuri, Mikashi...Head to Scorpion Desert, take us today and tomorrow if we're lucky."

Raiden landed on the tree, unsheathing his blade and pulling out a hooked kunai that tucked nicely into his elbow.

Sajin launched himself forwards forming seals as he went **"Futon: Kenjutsu: Messy encounter." **Raiden commented slicing with his sword. The blade of wind launched off the sword and hurtled towards Sajin who hastily replaced himself with a log.

Raiden vanished and reappeared again behind Sajin who had tried to assassinate him from behind only to assassinate a log. Sajin gasped as the sword entered his heart from the back. **"Futon: Obstruction clearance." **Sajin suddenly off the blade in half as two sheets of wind sliced off the blade cutting the dead teen in half.

Mujin puffed his chest out **"RAITON: LIGHTNING DRAGON SHOTGUN!" **Raiden called spinning lightning between his hands and thrusted sharply outwards and five small dragons launched off his hands and slammed home, shutting down the boy's cardiac muscles.

"Run home...you've lost." Raiden said to the other boy who gulped and fainted falling to the footpath below.

Raiden caught up with Matsuri and Mikashi, they had become intimate with the wind blade Raiden carried and could tell from his stance he had already killed a few people. "Who were they?"

"Sajin and co. Killed two of them. Now let's get outta here." The three began to move. Two Ame-nin teams tried to attack them but Matsuri caught two and turned to red iron, Raiden fried two more with a **tesla flow **technique and the other two were caught in Mikakshi's **Encore.**

"Some people are just too easy." Raiden said absentmindedly as they set up camp two thirds of the way from Konoha.

Mikashi snorted at that as he unfurled their sleeping bags inside of his puppets. It wasn't going to be comfortable but it would suffice, they'd need their wits for Scorpion Desert a ninety mile long twenty mile wide stretch of desert right in the middle of 'storm land' filled with chakra scorpions the smallest of which was about the size of Raiden who was close to 6'.

"Over there...In that clearing I see three Suna-nin."

"It's the Hyuga and his team mates...Be ready."

True enough the three Konoha nin arrived in the encampment followed by another six. "What's up with you leaf-nin?" Growled Raiden going for his blade.

"We don't wish for a fight...We merely seek clarification."

"Look, the three of you remind us of my our first genin exam with Subaku no Gaara..." Began the male Hyuga.

Raiden's eyes widened "THAT explains those orders...do not kill any Konoha nin with white eyes or their team mates."

Matsuri snorted "I'm surprised you followed those orders considering they came Baki."

"Baki trained the Kazekage. Plus the Kazekage gave us the orders personally so we couldn't exactly disobey them right Raiden." Questioned Matsuri iron sand appearing in her hands.

Raiden gripped his blade and jumped upwards reappearing behind a pouting Tenten. "Raiden...let...her...go." Matsuri ordered as the Hyuga and Spandexed teen readied themselves to attack.

"I just wanted to see the blade." Suddenly Tenten was sent into the Hyuga curtesy of a harsh shove and Raiden's KI began to flicker and his eyes began to flicker between emerald and forest green.

"I've killed close to three hundred people including countrymen because of the blades, I possess."

"Why did you kill your own colleagues?" Asked Tenten paling slightly at the monster she unleashed.

"I have eight of the Muramasa Elemental Blades and no I'm not about to tell you which ones I have or give them away. My aim is to collect them and hide them away from the world as so far it has worked." Raiden explained.

"Explains the body count but countrymen?"

"Our council that advises the Kazekage is corrupt...They think they can order us around." Raiden said smirking.

"Raiden does his best to infuriate them, by turning up late, ignoring them and then dismisses himself. When summonrf on down time wastes time arriving unless the Kazekage orders it himself." Matsuri said smirking at her questionably sane team mate.

The group chuckled at that, Raiden groaned popped his back. "Matsuri, Mikashi, you two good for another couple of miles?"

"Raiden are you touched in the head?"

"If we move now, we can hopefully reach the 'Desert Storm' by midnight and hopefully be a good third into the Scorpion Zone by sunrise and possibly be in Suna before the heat sets in."

"We knackered...Unless your willing to haul us in a puppet alone and unprotected." Protested Makashi.

"I've done worse...I killed eight people in my previous war whilst I had a caved ribcage, broken tibia and fibia and a trapped femoral artery...Now shut up and get in the puppets." Soon enough Raiden dismantled the camp, placed his sword on his hip and the puppet on his back.

"I'd advise you don't follow me...For that death is certain." With that he jumped into the trees.

Temari and Shikamaru had made their way to Suna and were now looking at map loaded with chakra dots of all of the participants. It appeared Mikashi and Matsuri were now attached firmly to Raiden "It apears your lot have performed a jutsu of some kind."

"More like Raiden's built up momentum and the others couldn't keep pace so he's stashed them in Mikashi's puppets." Temari said with a dry grin.

Raiden gulped down three soldier pills, with his near experiences he had generated a much higher tolerance for restricted rations such as chakra pills and solider pills. A typical shinobi could only ingest three chakra pills and six soldier pills in a three day stint, Raiden could stomach at least three times that amount before the effects began to take hold.

He raced through the darkness, unknowingly taking the lead and being the first team closest to Suna. However he was being persued, Neji and Hinata had got a good look of his chakra and they were following at a sedate pace.

The trees fell away revealing the barren desert and an ethereal silver glow. "Here we are...Certain death."


	8. Chapter 8

**Darksider82****  
****Winged Seer Wolf and anyone else**

**I only own this idea**

**VII**

**Arashi no Sunagakure= Storm of the Village Hidden in the Sand**

Raiden jumped and landed expertly in the sand, according to his body clock it wasn't midnight yet. It was around Half Eleven at evening and Raiden smirked, the Hyuuga and their teams were following at a sedate pace and he utilised that to his advantage.

Raiden channelled chakra to his feet and he charged out onto the sand, unwrapping the puppet on his back. The puppet jumped off his, sprung open as Mikashi and Matsuri took up the slack. **"Puppeteer art: Exit centre stage." **

Raiden jumped backwards, slamming into the back of the puppet sticking to the back he fell asleep. Kiba snarled in outrage "LET'S GO!" With that he bounded into the desert.

Hinata paled "Shino-kun…"

Shino sighed "This is a classic Kiba attitude, charging after a native in the hopes they'll lead us to their destination."

Neji snorted "I suspect that Raiden intentionally led us this way. I overheard 'shortcut but its suicidal'…It is a shortcut but a perilous one, Hinata-sama you must follow him because none of you will be able to proceed…Fear not, my team shall accompany you."

The five pursuing genin charged out tracking down their errant team mate. Matsuri shook her head as the Inuzuka charged after them **"Sand release: Cloud Gathering!" **The sand around their feet rose up and with a serpent seal it was sent spiralling towards the Inuzuka.

Not checking to see if the person was all right, Matsuri and Mikashi carried on hauling the puppet and team mate across the desert. Of all the times to cross the desert, at night was the possibly the most dangerous and yet safest. Dangerous because all the predators were nocturnal but Matsuri knew where they were.

Raiden jumped out the puppet a few hours later and pulled Matsuri back from a scorpion pit. "Watch your step!" Matsuri nodded and they headed into the night.

A massive Sand snake entered their path as they headed towards suicide gorge, Raiden smirked dropped to his knees and slid and easily reverse beheaded it before sliding to his feet "Easy as pie."

Matsuri shook her head "Come on...We still have to make it through the gorge." She instructed calmly.

Meanwhile Hinata and her group had caught up with Kiba. There was no point in admonishing the Inuzuka heir for following the Suna team but charging out alone was and now they were completely and utterly lost in the dark. "Kiba-kun can you smell them?" Asked Hinata without stuttering, Kurenai had suggested to her to think of flowers before speaking.

"Hinata-sama, let's go." Called Neji, apparently Tenten was a raiton affinity and was able to track other people by the static electricity they gave off and with that they headed into the night at a much more sedate pace.

Mikashi stumbled and kicked a lump in the sand. It wasn't a lump in the sand but a Sand Scorpion Nesting Mother. "Raiden, I accidently kicked a nesting mother."

Raiden stopped, stiffened and slowly turned around "No-body move…" He whispered out of his mouth, his face turned white as the massive tail speared itself into the ground inches from his feet, the scorpion must have been at least eighteen foot long and thirteen feet high.

"Got a better plan?" Matsuri asked, her hair standing on end due to the pincer that was right behind her.

"Yeah…RUN! STRAIGHT FOR SUICIDE GORGE AND START CLIMBING!" Raiden called as he used a chakra infused leap to clear the gap between him and Matsuri, swipe the girl forwards, roll and kept on running.

Mikashi and Matsuri took off, long days of sprinting and long distance running allowed them to keep up the lung bursting tempo Raiden was dictating.

The scorpion snarled and charged after them, it rushed after them like rustling leaves in the wind. However it took after them just slightly too late, as it chased them down over the six mile stretch of desert the pathway began to narrow.

Raiden stopped at a boulder blocking their path by running up it and backflipping over it. He grabbed Matsuri and bundled her over it and scrabbled up himself. "HELP!"

Raiden looked behind to see Mikashi struggling to get into the bottom of the gorge. Raiden rushed back, he placed his hands under Mikashi's armpits and heaved upwards. A sickening snap was heard, Mikashi had trapped his foot. The chunin exam would be over for him but he wasn't allowed to quit until three days had passed.

The sun had already risen "Let's climb. Mikashi get on my back."

Temari and Shikamaru were observing all of the contestants when Temari shook her head "Those talented genin."

"What do you mean?"

"We said they had three days to get to Suna. Suna-nin know of shortcuts to shave off days or even hours in the treks through the desert but no-one uses them because they are so dangerous…My apprentice has directed his team through one of those secret paths and should be in the village momentarily.

Tenten and the Konoha five who were following her were completely surprised. They hadn't lost the trail of the Suna nin but they had been caught in a sand storm and had burrowed down. Little did they know that where they had dug in was right next to Desert Scorpions.

Meanwhile Matsuri and made it to the top of the gorge, followed by Raiden who was carrying Mikashi on his back. "Let's go! We're out of water and another fifty miles and we have two hours tops before Kazekage-sama's three hour curfew." Snapped Raiden as he picked up Mikashi and they began to run in the direction of the village.

The sun burnt away the morning dew and its intense rays beat down upon the sand. Suna-nin were accustomed to the extreme heat but it hadn't been this bad in years and one result of enduring the heat was a distinct lack of modesty between comrades. Raiden had pulled off his armour and ragged trench coat leaving him in just a pair of shorts that clung to his thighs. Matsuri had stripped down to a training bra and sports tank, she was wearing a pair of form fitting shorts that were Raiden's pants but she needed a pair. Mikashi for all of this was out for the count in shorts and a tank top.

The group hurtled towards the village as it appeared to climb out of the sand and to their surprise a group of chunin were rushing out to meet them, Raiden could tell that three of the chunin had a white band around their sleeves "Medical-nin."

"What's your need?"

"Nothing apart from rest, water, bandages and a pair of crutches." Snapped Raiden, since their canteens had been shredded by the scorpion or by fighting other teams, he had been pushing his chakra out to keep them going whilst trying to pull water out of the desert.

They were rushed into the village and to the tower. "You have one and a half days to regroup."

Raiden smirked as did Matsuri…They could now patch up their team mate and make sure he didn't die on them. It would be a shame. Above them Temari and Shikamaru stared, Shikamaru at the time and Temari at her apprentice's toned, tanned and scarred form.

"Congratulations you have completed the second stage."


	9. Chapter 9

**Darksider82  
Winged Seer Wolf and anyone else  
**

**I only own this idea**

**IX**

**Arashi no Sunagakure= Storm of the Village Hidden in the Sand**

The Konoha shinobi stumbled into the village on the same path the Muramasa blade wielder's team had entered. They were okay, save for possible heart attacks and Kiba being paralysed from the leg down because he disregarded Tenten's warning about Desert Scorpions.

Hinata had never wanted to hurt someone as badly as her ninja hound humanoid team mate. "Kiba-kun, why did you have to chase after them? We don't know how many teams have past." Protested Hinata as she sat on Akamaru's back with Shino carrying Kiba.

The Aburame heir wouldn't admit it but the Inuzuka was a heavy lump "Shino-kun, let's place Kiba on Akamaru." Hinata suggested.

"Hinata-san, it would be most illogical for us to do that. You have drained your reserves quite drastically whilst fending off the baby scorpions and then running flat out for the past six miles...Besides it was Kiba's brash idea that has led us to this part of the desert." Stated Shino.

"Up ahead it's faint but I can see the remains of a conflict." Instructed Neji and everyone fanned out they entered the gully and slowly but sure began to climb and before they knew it they were in Suna.

Sitting on a bench drinking a bottle sake and with a salted tongue in his hand was Raiden. "Well done... I think you're the first non-Suna shinobi to actually make it through that gorge."

Kiba snarled at the smirking teen "I'll kick your ass..."

"In about three milennia pup. I didn't like you before and I really don't like you now, you dragged your team mates in a goose chase and for what? Just to beat the crap out of me? Oh and that Desert Scorpion Poison it'll wear off by the prelims. However being able to fight is something else. Whatever you do DON'T say I quit." With that Raiden vanished in a small twister.

"Why?" Asked Kiba drowsily.

"We are still in the survival section of the exam...If you quit now your team mate quits. Don't worry about Raiden hating you. He hates everyone. I'm Matsuri by the way." Another voice said and the group spun around to see Raiden's female team mate grinning at them.

"He hates everyone?"

"Well when I say everyone, generally that means anyone but his team mates and Temari unless you prove your worth. He looks at your worth based on your team decisions."

"So he's a prick because chooses to be. What crawled up his ass and died? He's worse than Neji."

"Inuzuka!"

"Because he can't die."

Everyone stared at her "If it bleeds it can die." Protested Tenten.

"He can die just not how he wants to. Hung himself the chord snapped, tried to snap his neck didn't get the twist. As a result he's a bit of a prick, not a guy you really want to hang out with socially but everyone wants him on a mission. Word to the wise NEVER put him with politicians etc. If you do allow him to walk."

"Doesn't like confined spaces?"

"More like hates having to be something he isn't which isn't a plushie or a kitten."

Raiden was listening from a roof top before speaking up "Enough Matsuri...We need to check on Mikashi."

"He's FINE! Two days rest and he'll be on crutches." Protested Matsuri.

Raiden shrugged "I'm not the one he has a killer crush on."

The remaining day and a half passed relatively quickly and soon enough fifteen teams had arrived and had passed. Rules said first ten qualified but nothing said anything about two teams crossing TOGETHER at the EXACT same time.

"Well done you forty five combatants the second stage is offically over...We will be hosting a preliminary round to cut the numbers in half." Announced Temari.

"Temari-sama, I quit. Foot isn't healed." Said Mikashi leaving forty four people, Kiba and someone from Taki quit leaving forty one and finally one person of Mizu dropped out leaving forty combatants and twenty third round fighters. Temari figured it out if they had four five man matches with two left standing in each leaving eight fighters then had one on ones.

"In Konoha everything goes unless the Proctor intervenes. We are upholding the same rules here. Let the prelims begin." Announced Temari.


	10. Chapter 10

**Darksider82  
Winged Seer Wolf and anyone else  
**

**I only own this idea**

**X**

**Arashi no Sunagakure= Storm of the Village Hidden in the Sand**

Raiden salivated at thought of this stage. This was the stage he was waiting for before the first match Temari shouted "If there is anyone who wishes to withdraw now is the time." Mikashi quickly voiced his withdrawal for the second time as no-one acknowledged it the first time.

Team Gaara mark two had been joined by the three Konoha teams "Raiden-san I wish you luck in the fights ahead." Murmured Sakura, she had heard of the volatile genin's skills and hoped that they wouldn't be fighting each other.

The first bout was some Taki genin against a genin from Konoha that no-one had heard of and the match was evidently disappointing the Konoha genin got kicked around like a ragdoll and quit not even five minutes in to the fight. "That was pathetic." Raiden stated smirking slightly at the jonin-sensei's rapidly purpling face.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He screamed across the arena.

"How dare I what? Voice my opinions? Not your country tree hugger now shut it before your mouth is separated from your face." Growled Raiden his KI beginning to build sure these nine genin from Konoha were a decent bunch aside from the Inuzuka but this guy was annoying…He barely had the skill set of a jonin or even a tokubetsu.

Raiden watched with disinterest at the fights that was until his name appeared. "RAIDEN VS ROCK LEE!"

Raiden grinned pulled his cowl down and pulled off his coat and jumped into the arena as Lee did the same to the shout of 'YOUTH!'.

"Lee's going to be okay isn't he?" Asked Tenten nervously looking at the Suna-nins team mates with worry in her eye.

"Lee? Will he die? Nope broken limbs? Maybe. End of career? Doubt it…Raiden actually likes Lee though he'll deny it to everyone. Raiden's interested that he can't detect Lee's chakra." Matsuri said not looking at the weapons mistress in training as she focused on her team mates body language.

Tenten chuckled "Lee's got no fully developed chakra coils. Ninjutsu, genjutsu and fuuinjutsu are unavailable to him." Matsuri's eyes widened.

"Raiden's against a taijutsu monster! Does Raiden have a chance?"

Tenten shrugged "Don't think so…I've seen Lee kick a nine by six by four thick training post in half…Oak by the way."

Raiden and Lee were listening to their teammates conversation "Under developed chakra coils?"

Lee nodded "Indeed." With that he slid into the Goken or Strong Fist opening stance.

Raiden nodded and he slid into his kickboxing/muay thai stance "What youthful stance is that?" Questioned Lee curiously, he had seen a few taijutsu styles but not that one.

"I'm not from the elemental nations…Landed in Suna and remained their…Brought a few things with me like this taijutsu style. It's based on kick based taijutsu called kickboxing and one called 'eight points of striking' known as Muay Thai…Now let's dance." Raiden declared rushing forward getting a blinding grin from Lee who immediately launched a counter offensive with a cry of 'Leaf Hurricane!'

Raiden had learnt one thing about the Goken or two things. One the first hit lands and it's all over for you and the second was the advanced practioners of this particular style of taijutsu launched with the spinning whirlwind kick.

Raiden evaded it and connected with a savage counter heel kick of his own. Lee groaned as the foot connected and he launched himself backwards and rushed forwards again.

Temari stared as her secret crush fought one on one with one of the best taijutsu users in Konoha and Suna's alliance. To everyone observing it was the most beautiful thing they had seen it was an intricate dance of death and if it had been anything other than the chunin exams it would have been much more volatile.

Raiden ducked as another kick nearly took his head off and he responded with two sharp blows to his opponents kidney "YOU ARE THE MOST YOUTHFUL OPPONENT I HAVE EVER FOUGHT!" Declared Lee as he caught an overhead kick which cracked his fingers as a result of the impact.

Raiden grinned and pulled himself free which proved to be a bad move as in one swift movement his opponent had pulled up his leg warmers revealing weights. Putting together his opponent and who his sensei was Raiden gulped "Oh bugger...this shit has just got real."

Lee vanished he was completely invisible; Raiden extended his senses as he tried to track down the sound barrier breaking speed freak. Raiden doubled over as a fist buried itself into his stomach, his head snapped backwards as his nose broke from a knee strike "LEAF RISING WHIRLWIND!"

Raiden spun on his heal and vanished with bang to reappear on the other side of the field "Lee, I'm impressed…You actually made me use my Kekkei Genkai now witness my power…Resistance seals, gravity seals, chakra storage seals, Mahouton storage seals, Mahouchakra storage seals full release!" The unique henge Raiden wore on his body faded away to reveal what appeared seals written in the style of chains crisscrossing his body just like all the scars that he had obtained.

Several chunin hopefuls turned slightly green at the amount of scars Raiden had his team mates and Lee included "Sensei, who did that to Raiden?"

"His family mainly and himself…The ones on his wrists and neck were him but the rest were his family."

Raiden vanished "Lightning style: Power drive!" Raiden flickered out of existence; Lee stopped and suddenly the boy went flying backwards as the ten stone, tall, Raiden reappeared his shoulder buried in Lee's stomach.

"How…Unyouthful…Using ninjutsu." Said Lee shocked that Raiden had broken his honour by using one of Lee's weaknesses.

"Not ninjutsu, I didn't throw a technique at you…Merely enhanced myself to make sure I can keep up with you…You have reached speeds and strength that require me to delve into something called nintaijutsu, ninja art hand to hand techniques…If I wanted to be unyouthful, I would have started coming at you with my wind style, sword and wind sword techniques. Lightning pierces things, wind rips them to pieces."

Lee grinned "My apologies my youthful friend let us see how you deal with this Celestial Gate One: Opening Gate: Open!" A blue aura of chakra billowed into existence around Lee, making Raiden stick himself to the floor.

"The Eight Celestial Gates! Incredible…Lee you interest me even more every time we exchange a blow…Now let's see how far you can go." Raiden whispered as he vanished using his Mahouchakra which was a mix of his natural magical circuit and chakra circuit.

Lee closed his eyes and lashed out with a reverse heal kick, he missed but he also hit. The kick itself didn't connect but the shockwave made by the high speed kick collided with his opponent, a crack was heard and a muffled curse. Lee vanished, reappeared in front of Raiden, his arms planted on the ground as the double heeled kangaroo kick propelled Raiden into the air.

"SHADOW OF THE DANCING LEAF! Allows me to hide in your shadow and allows me to do this…" Lee said as his bandages wrapped around Raiden's body "…OPENING LOTUS!"

The pair spiralled into the ground and a deafening boom was heard, the windows exploded and in his office Gaara's paperwork went flying everywhere. Back in the arena Tenten looked at Matsuri's shocked face "I'm sorry by when Lee opens the gates there is no way your team mate was going to get up."

Lee looked at his opened "It's over my youthful friend." Only to get a snort in return…Lee looked and Raiden began to chuckle.

"I'm just a decoy." With that the Clone dissolved into lightning and a grin appeared Lee's face…Raiden reappeared with what appeared to be lasers flickering around his fists.

"Nintaijutsu: Gale style: Gale opening." Raiden called as he launched four blistering punches two sent small burn marks against the spandexed teens face but the next two connected. "Gale style: Gale Maw!"

A foot buried itself into Lee's stomach doubling the boy over and two more hard kicks slowly lifted the boy off the floor sending them both airborne, Lee groaned…nothing had broken that was a plus of training under Gai sensei it took mid chunin strength to injure him and something comparable to mid jonin to break anything. "You're strong…I'm getting bruises and students of Gai sensei don't bruise easily."

Raiden grinned "GALE STYLE: EYE OF THE STORM!" Lasers began flowing off the raven haired teens arms and legs as Harry began to punch, kick and strike, it happened slowly of course but slowly but surely the teens dissolved into a suspended corkscrew of lightning, water and wind. The wind kept the technique from encompassing everyone in the room with the water conducting the lightning and enhancing the techniques.

Lee couldn't believe it he had been out paced and tricked "GATE TWO: HEALING GATE: OPEN! GATE THREE: LIFE GATE: OPEN! GATE FOUR: PAIN GATE: OPEN!" Raiden's technique faltered as Lee's blue aura turned green, veins and arteries appeared on the boys skin as it turned red. A blinding jab slammed into Raiden's collarbone and the bandages wrapped around him again.

"LOTUS BLOOMS TWICEMY FRIEND! REVERSE LOTUS!" The downward spiral happened again and this time the pair spiralled into the floor and a deafening boom again shook the arena causing minor cracks in the stadium but the stadium remained firm.

Temari stared Lee had definitely improved she jumped into the arena "Winner is…" As she was about to announce Lee as the winner, Raiden sat up blood streaming down his face; over his eyes; out of his nose; his ribs and collar bone evidently broken.

"Lee-kun…Ouch that hurt." Raiden growled forcing himself onto a his damaged body, his legs weren't broken but were seriously aching, he possibly had tendon and ligament damage.

"Raiden-san, my friend forfeit…My next attack should we resume is most likely to kill you." Lee protested his aura pulsating.

Raiden grinned "I know but this match is mine…STUPEFY! PETREFICUS TOTALUS!" Raiden forced his broken right arm out as the stunning curse and fully body bind charm connected with Lee, making him lose consciousness and locking his body like a plank.

"RAIDEN!"

Raiden bowed to Temari, with a flick of his hand released the spells and Lee sat up. Lee grinned "A brilliant underhand tactic."

Raiden winced held out his left hand and pulled his opponent to his feet and forming the respect seal "A truly brilliant opponent and hopefully a friend…Now I need to get out of here under my own steam." With that Raiden staggered to the side of the arena and jumped. His left arm pinioned out and he stuck fast to the barrier and with a colossal effort pulled himself over, the moment his right foot hit the ground Matsuri's sand had grabbed him and pulled him to the wall where she began to bandage up her comrade's bandages.

"Did you mean what you said to Lee-san?" She asked revealing her radio communicator in her ear and pulling Raiden's out from behind his ear.

Raiden nodded "Yeah if you mean a friend yes I did."


	11. Chapter 11

**Darksider82  
Winged Seer Wolf and anyone else  
**

**I only own this idea**

**XI**

**Arashi no Sunagakure= Storm of the Village Hidden in the Sand**

The other matches weren't half as interesting as the pure taijutsu match Raiden had with easily the most physically tough genin in both nations. Yeah the Hyuga were deadly but in Raiden's opinion the Hyuga male's spandexed team mate hurt more and was more likely to take him apart.

Heck even his puppeteering comrade wasn't half as dangerous as his Konohan friend.

Friend that was the first time he actually willingly used the word. 'Friend's led to betrayal. Betrayal led to pain. Pain to suffering. Suffering to death.' Raiden shook his head, he had been given a second of life, he was determined not to let his previous life get him down; here he could be his own man relatively.

He had drawn someone by the name of Higurashi Tenten for his opponent in the finals; for what he had observed when he saw her pick apart one of the newer Suna genin with ease Raiden had to fight back a smirk. He had already pissed off three Konoha jonin; he'd rather not piss off someone who knew where he lived.

"All right we'll see the finalists in a month." Announced Temari, Raiden grinned bowed to Tenten turned on his heel and dissolved into a thunderstorm off to his training ground to get some training in.

Matsuri shortly followed going against Aburame Shino in the second match. The other matches didn't really concern him the only ones that did were either Matsuri or Shino winning. He could wittle the Aburame down by attacking his kikachau and he knew all of Matsuri's techniques.

His other opponent's he just have to wait and see. Raiden flopped down onto his bed pulling off his gear and hanging it over a mannequin before heading down the hallway to have a shower.

Harry groaned as the water cascaded down his head and over his back; what he didn't know was that tonight would push him to the very brink of his sanity and behaviour. He finished in the shower, his hair that reach the top of his shoulders in rugged spikes now finally slick and tame temporarily with a clean pair of shinobi pants on he left the bathroom steam gently rolling off him only to run into Kankuro.

Kankuro's eyes widened at Harry's hair "Wow, you've finally got it under control."

Harry snorted "Nope, it'll have a life of its own the moment it dries so if you want evidence of my hair being long and tame now is your chance."

Kankuro didn't wait, he chucked the manic teen jacket which he hastily did up as he pulled out a camera and took several pictures "Harry, I need to talk to you...I need your word that you won't kill me or vaporise anyone within Suna's walls and twenty miles."

"You have my word..." Harry said slowly his hand going for a kunai "But you said nothing about carving anyone up."

He then felt a tendril of sand around his waist "I need your word that no harm will come to Sunagakure no Sato as buildings or its people or guests residing within the village and thirty mile radius of said village. Are we clear?" A gravelly voice called and the kunai dropped to the floor.

"You have my word Gaara."

"TEMARI'SOFTHEAGEWHERESUITORSAREGOINGTOBEASKINGFORHERHANDINMARRIAGEANDTHETHREEOFUSHAVEBEENASKEDTOATTENDABALLOFSORTSTOFINDASUITOR!" Babbled Kankuro at a such a speed making Raiden strain his hearing to decipher the words.

"Did you just say Temari, Suitors, Ball, Three of us and attendance?" Harry asked nonchalantly getting a shaky nod from the Puppet Master.

"Gaara can anyone throw their name in?"

Gaara nodded slowly "They can do...They just need to something of their wealth like a bank statement and a deed to property or properties."

Raiden nodded his displeasure about this up and coming event quickly made his hair begin to stand up as chakra began to build up "Then I'll make sure I toss my hat in metaphorically."

"You'll be ridiculed." Protested Kankuro.

"I've killed for lesser insults...No big deal."

"They also want tributes of good faith."

"Me not carving them up with a butter knife? Is that not good faith."

Gaara had to fight back a grin at the raven haired genin "True though you may need to give over a blade or two."

Harry smirked sadistically "I can then filch them right back or give them some explosive fakes."

Gaara winced Temari's apprentice was definitely nearly as bad as he was when it came to killing. He killed anyone who annoyed him on the orders of his burdern but Raiden just killed anyone who he thought had adlibbed him in some form and he was being released into a world of where adlibbing and doublespeak were common. Oh the blood spilt would be lovely, Shukaku had been leaving Gaara alone and allowing the young kage to actually sleep.

Raiden made his way back to his room and pulled on a black version of Gaara's outfit with a bone white chest guard, with a full length bone white haori with his swords on his hip with his katana furtherest down and three more blades above it and he added a two hidden wrist blades.

Kankuro went for the traditional Kimono, Haori and Hakama and ditched the war paint as had Gaara. Gaara looked their house guest up and down "Can we change you out of black?"

"No."

"You smarten up nicely and look good when your clothes aren't ripped asunder and covered in blood...Do you need so many weapons?"

Raiden smirked "No-one can be too prepared for a fight...As for my good faith I've had eight blades made which I've engraved with explosive seals."

"Raiden leave those blades at home." A soft honeyed voice called out and the three men spun sharply and Raiden's eyes widened.

Temari had descended the stairs with a long flowing satin kimono, obi and obijime and her hair was done up in a bun with a wringletted ponytail. Raiden twisted his wrist and a bouquet of White Desert Lilie's materialised in his hand.

Temari blushed and Kankuro stared his older sister, the composed sibling was blushing "Agriato Raiden-kun."

Raiden's normal flinty coloured eyes lightened and a true grin flickered across his face "Let's go Temari-chan, Kankuro, Gaara; We have places to be and chaos to cause."

"Or rather you."

Raiden shrugged "Can't do wrong for right. But anyways the good lady is correct."

The group of four **shunshinned **away; Temari in a swirl of wind, Kankuro in a poison cloud, Gaara in sand and Harry in swirl of icicles.

It took three long range **shunshin **to arrive at the palace that the Daimyo's cousin had demanded be used to find Temari's suitor. Raiden fought back the urge to use the most powerful raiton jutsu he had in his aresnal which was the **False Darkness Dragon Bomb. **It was based off the **Katon: Dragon Flame Bomb **and the **Raiton: Gian **it took skill and a degree of insanity to mold anything above C-rank jutsu together let alone two B-ranks which wasn't unheard of but not uncommon but B-ranks based on the second and third most combatitive based elements you were pushing you're luck.

"RAIDEN-KUN! You bad boy I knew you'd come. You must dance with me tonight." Squealed the hostess who unfortunately recognised Raiden from her escort nearly nine months ago.

"_Nine months! God that was a painful night." _Raiden thought "Yes Ma'am, I will...I have an agenda tonight also."

This caught the cousin of the Daimyo off guard "Who know's of this agenda?"

"Oh practically every other member of male nobility who are here tonight knows."

The cousin nodded and scarpered off "Wow, you didn't rip her head off. That's progress." Smirked Kankuro.

"Oh, I wanted to but think about it with all these hot blooded nobles and alcohol and politics..."

Kankuro licked his lips "You're really sure you want to do this?"

Raiden nodded "Someone once told me anything worth having or wanting is worth fighting for. To me Temari is worth fighting for or dare I say it killing or dying for."

Temari had been escorted off by some of the other ladies as it turned out she wasn't the only one looking for a suitor and had thankfully not heard most of the conversations her brothers and secret crush were having. But if she did she'd have clocked on to what was about to happen.

The Suna nin entered the hall and Raiden immediately began scanning for potential assassins and exits "Mingle and enjoy yourself." Gaara instructed before the three male shinobi separated.

"Hey...You...Peasant." A voice called turning Raiden away from his sake.


	12. Chapter 12

**Darksider82  
Winged Seer Wolf and anyone else  
**

**I only own this idea**

**XI**

**Arashi no Sunagakure= Storm of the Village Hidden in the Sand**

Raiden turned around slowly to find himself looking at a pale, brown haired teen with blue eyes with the insignia of some aristocratic Royal House of Wind Nobility.

"Your grace?" He replied dryly tilting his head as a curt nod making sure he kept his family sigils hidden from view.

"Shouldn't you bow to your betters peasant?" Said the teen with arrogance that finally began grating on Harry's nerves.

"I have nothing to say to you or any reason to bow to you...I'm here on request of my kage." Raiden growled fighting back the urge to pull a kunai.

"What's your name peasant and maybe I won't have you lose your job." The boy ordered but Raiden had turned away.

"I demand your respect as your social better in everyway." By now a few more nobles were looking directly at them and Gaara was making a beeline for them Kankuro in tow, thankfully Temari and the other ladies who were being paraded hadn't made an appearance yet.

"You demand my attention boy. Which you now have and congratulations." Raiden growled revealing four family sigils and on his waist his katana clearly on display.

"I would like to warn you that his grace the Daimyo dislikes dueling inside." Another noble said calmly, Raiden nodded.

"I don't duel. I only fight." Raiden commented before bowing slightly and left.

"You have no honour! Your father was a drunk and your mother was whore!" Raiden stopped _"Don't rise to the bait. Don't rise to the bait." _He told himself as the words washed over him.

"_He insulted your parents though. Spill his blood. Teach him a lesson in blood, tears and broken bones." _His darker part of mind whispered to him.

Raiden vanished and reappeared in front of the boy, his arm lashed out quicker than anyone could track and his hand latched around the boys throat and he began to squeeze. "You say I have no honour that's fine. Insults to me are fine BUT NO-ONE and I say NO-ONE disgraces my parents or you pay the price. The currency of life that is."

The boy began to turn to blue, soon he would lose conciousness and if no treatment reached him, he would either die or become a vegetable. By the looks of him, he was the first born. _"Oh well." _Harry thought as he increased his grip on the boys throat.

"Raiden, release him." Gaara called out breaking Raiden from his reverie and slowly and unwillingly Raiden's hand retracted from the boys throat and he was dropped to the floor where he lay gasping for breathe.

Raiden turned and sharply walked away, the boy stood up as his father made his way over to him "What do you think you're doing? That man has managed to turn OUR Shinobi Village around with his money. Aside from that I know nothing about him, if he lives with shinobi he probably knows a few tricks. Just be greatful he chooses not to duel."

Unbeknownst to the family, Raiden overheard them whilst sipping sake and chatting with some of the more senior nobles who were their to advise relatives on the 'perfect' marriage "Pot-ta-san, what do you require in a good wife? Obedient? Stay at home? Beautiful?"

Raiden sighed and fought back another impulse to slaughter several nobles "Where I come from we do not have these functions to choose our brides or consorts. We would go out as a group of young men, chat with women and ask to court them and everything leads on. Some families are stricter than others, mine kami grace us with such leniency but curse us with short life spans are some of the more relaxed families. Our rule was full noble, noble lineage and then whoever we wished. A good wife for me is someone with fire; she has something about her. I'm prone to make rash actions, she needs to be able to stop me and help me rethink."

The other nobles nodded "You where your heart on your sleeve which is a strength and weakness. Because of that you act on your emotions which I predict will give you what you want in the future. So do you have an eye on anyone?"

Raiden nodded and said nothing the nobles could tell their was someone special in the haunting dark green eyes of the young shinobi noble with them.

Things took a turn for the worse when suddenly a kunai was sent launching towards the Wind Daimyo himself. Raiden replaced himself immediately with the lord and the kunai buried itself in the pulmonary vein in the left side of his body as the Samurai surged into the crowd.

Raiden snarled as he pushed himself up from the floor the kunai wasn't a hindrance but it was certaintly a nuisance. Gaara had found and trapped the attempted assassin who quickly turned out to be a missing-nin from Suna.

"Deal with him!" Screamed the father of the boy, Raiden had almost killed "Someone please send the body of the boy who saved our lord to his parents..."

Raiden groaned and staggered forwards blood pumping out around the kunai "No need sir."

The next few moments happened very quickly for all the curious ladies sans Temari who managed to watch with grim interest. Raiden extracted the information from the Suna nins head in the form of the memory rooting technique he had performed on her earlier on. She watched in fascination as he calmly declared the heir of the Takinawa family the employer of the missing-nin front of them when the heir struck.

Takinawa Shin unsheathed his blade and charged forwards and for once Raiden was too slow to react and the blade penetrated his chest punching through the kevlar breast plate sending him backwards blood gushing out of his arm and chest "I...should...have..." Raiden began as he collapsed to the floor his breath leaving his body rapidly.

Everyone started screaming for 'Security', 'Bodyguards', 'Physicians' and 'Protect the aristocracy.' Temari had rushed to her apprentice and secret crush's side and reached for his pulse; it was faint and weak but he was fighting for his life. "Don't let go Raiden-kun, I have so much to tell you. So much I should have told you earlier. Please don't die, whatever you don't die." She whispered forcing herself not to shed any tears as it was unprofessional as a shinobi and a lady.

The former sand-nin and Shin were hauled and forced to their knees in front of the Daimyo's feet "I find the pair of you guilty and I sentence you to death."

Gaara stepped forward "Daimyo-sama as Kazekage; I wish for the honour to do this deed. A Nuke-Suna nin is still a ninja of Suna and will be dealt with the Suna way."

The Daimyo nodded "What of your man? Did he leave a will? If not then as Daimyo..."

"As Daimyo you can claim upto 25% percent of everything he owns. He has made a will and because his fortune and lands are invested in Suna, the village claims them. He left a will stating that his armoury of kunai, shuriken, katana's and Muramasa blades to myself and my siblings and his estate to be used to advance Suna...My apologies for the loss of your man."

The lords and ladies had managed to calm down slightly and the executions were swiftly done. Takinawa Dan sighed as they prepared a hasty funeral "I wanted to know what he wanted to say before he died."

Temari smirked "Takinawa-sama I know Raiden and it would have been..."

"...Something completely inappropriate at the worst and distasteful at best." A voice called and everyone's jaw dropped including Gaara's, sitting upright; sword and kunai still in his body was Arashi Raiden.

"My last words Takinawa-Sama should have been I Should Have Worn The Red Outfit."

"Why red?"

"So my enemies can't see me bleed...Relax everyone yes I have some weapons in my body and don't worry, I've had worse." With that he wrenched the kunai out of his pulmonary vein and out of his stomach and then everyone watched with looks of disgust as Raiden's chakra surged and the holes rapidly vanished.

"Where were we Daimyo-sama?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Darksider82  
Winged Seer Wolf and anyone else  
**

**I only own this idea**

**XIV**

**Just realised a copied a pasted a chapter number the same. **

**Arashi no Sunagakure= Storm of the Village Hidden in the Sand**

Raiden put his name down as a possible suitor of Temari, when the names were read out the bidding began out of the five noble families bidding against Raiden, three immediately pulled out.

Raiden was bored he had expected the price to be in the hundreds of thousands but was only in the tens of thousands, he wasn't complaining. "You look like you're falling asleep Raiden." Kankuro whispered getting a raspy laugh from the bidder in question.

"This guy's giving pathetically low bids, I've had enough of this docile wimpy footing. Two hundred."

"Two twenty."

"Two sixty."

"Three hundred." This came from the nobles son.

"We can't go higher than half a million, we spent the rest on that lavish party for your sister."

"But can he Otou-sama?"

Raiden smiled coldly "Half a million."

The noble didn't go any further and Raiden grinned a trueborn smile as he hugged Temari "We'll discuss this when we get home." He whispered as some of the nobles bowed and headed home.

"Gaara-Sama are we leaving?" The Kazekage nodded as one the four shinobi vanished away three in a wind shunshin and the with a pop.

The trio landed in the desert and with another shunshin they arrived back at the house. Raiden grinned at them "Great evening wasn't it?"

"Define great. Great as in showing the fact that you can't die then yes it was." Replied Gaara getting a laugh from the dark haired man.

"That's what I mean. Oh my word their faces when I woke up. True class a work of art."

Kankuro looked at his sister "You LOVE this guy?"

Temari nodded "Sure he's got a few screws loose and more than likely to flatten a village because of an insult and can be a knob. Yeah I do."

The family turned in with Temari slipping into Raiden's room and falling asleep next to him. The next morning dawned and Raiden woke with a snarl "I'll kill the sun if I can."

Temari slowly got dressed and the pair headed downstairs "Plan for today Raiden-kun?"

"Train, train and train Temari-hime. Oh and last night I truly meant it. I do love you and love you more than anyone else." Raiden explained their was nothing else he could say.

The month whizzed by faster than he could have anticipated. His arsenal of jutsu had almost tripled in size and the refinement to the average of four hand seals per jutsu was almost half of them.

Harry was waiting in the arena gone was his coat but thing shirt with hood and lower mask adorned on his face. His arms littered in seals containing shuriken, kunai, fuuma shuriken and four Muramasa blades and on his hips rode two pouches of kunai.

Harry tuned out Temari's speech. She knew that he knew that she knew that he had tuned out the speech as it was the same in Konoha. Beside him Tenten checked her scroll was readily positioned; she prayed she didn't have to use some of her more painful techniques but seeing this guy pull Lee apart with taijutsu she would admit that she was slightly worried.

"Higurashi Tenten and Raiden remain in the ring." Ordered Temari, Tenten fell out of line and stood opposite her opponent, the scrolls in her pockets loosened as she tried to mentally prepare herself for the savage onslaught that Raiden was definitely going to bring down on her.

Up in the Kage Booth Tsunade and Gaara watched on "Does Tenten stand a chance?"

Gaara's eyes widened "I can not say for sure Tsunade-Sama, Raiden is my sister's apprentice and he is a contradiction. Temari plays around with her opponents whereas I go straight for the kill...Raiden flits between them."

Tsunade gulped "Do you..."

"If Raiden asks her, her genin team then its either good or bad news for her. Who is her sensei? Who is on her team?"

"Her sensei is Maight Gai, big green jumpsuit..."

"Did he have a minature clone?"

Tsunade nodded "He does?" Gaara grinned.

"Raiden likes Lee as a friend. In fact he's the first person outside of myself, brother and sister that he has said the words 'I like you' to...So Tenten is guaranteed to live its just a matter of how badly Raiden toys with her. He's got the control of Kage and the reserves five or six bijuu at a guess."

Raiden stared down his opponent "Whose your sensei? Whose on your team?"

Tenten was taken aback as Temari shouted "HAJIME!"

"Maight Gai, Rock Lee and Hyuga Neji why?"

"Does Rock Lee resemble Maight Gai in anyway?"

"They're practically clones."

Raiden grinned "I'm sorry because I am the worst person you could have faced. I wish you luck if you survive my opening barrage you'll lose via incapacitation."

Raiden began moulding handseals at an exceptionally fast pace **"Water Style: Pressure Damage!"**

The condensed orb of water made out of 30% saliva and 70% chakra hurtled towards Tenten at such a speed that she was forced to cartwheel to one side. She regained her footing to find her opponent had vanished.

At the last second she lashed out with a kick, managing to delfect a kick directed at her midsection. She retaliated with two punches which sailed by her opponent.

Raiden grinned she wasn't as good as Lee but hey he was enjoying himself at least. He grabbed an incoming punch towards his face, grabbed Tenten's arm and with little effort flipped her over; she planted her legs firmly on the ground and utilised the momentum he had made to try and flip him over her.

The Kages were impressed at the skill being demonstrated. Tsunade winced as Raiden landed a kick to Tenten's ribs that cracked her rib cage sending her painfully to the ground. Tenten launched out with a kick to take her opponent out at the knee but Raiden stopped it, he twisted her foot and then quickly yanked on it.

A sickening squelch was heard around the stands as Raiden pulled the leg clean out of the socket "Surrender and I'll knock you out before the shock wears off."

Tenten nodded "I forfeit." Soon enough she crumped as Raiden quickly hit the pressure points in her neck.

"I disclocated her leg and broke at least six ribs...She's going to be out of it for a while." With that Raiden scooped the girl up and carried her bridal style to the medical-nin who took her to the hospital.

Raiden entered the booth and was accosted by Kiba and Neji "What did you do that for? You've got ten seconds!" Growled Kiba.

"You've got three before I cripple you permanately puppy. Now Hyuga Neji was it? How can I help?"

"Tenten...Is she..."

"Going to die? No, your team is a good team which I genuinely respect. She IS however going to be in an immense amount of pain due to a forced disclocation of her leg which may have caused tendon and ligament damage and broken ribs."

Neji nodded "She didn't suffer?"

Raiden shook his head "I may be a little unstable. I find tormenting women disgraceful unless its done by another woman. Anyways I wish you luck in your fight against the puppy-nin."

"He's an Inuzuka."

"Inuzuka Scheenozuka he's arrogant. Take him apart and I'll buy you drinks."

Neji nodded "Although Hinata-sama may not like the fact we are drinking over team mates defeat."

Raiden shrugged "Have you ever seen me give a damn?"

Neji grinned at the apathetic man "Nope...I'm not a man for gossip but I've noticed that you seem a lot calmer than before the month break."

Raiden grinned "The woman who I've set my sights on has realised that I'm best thing for her."


	14. Chapter 14

**Darksider82  
Winged Seer Wolf and anyone else  
**

**I only own this idea**

**XIV**

**Just realised a copied a pasted a chapter number the same. **

**Arashi no Sunagakure= Storm of the Village Hidden in the Sand**

The rest of the first round combatants fought and the Aburame beat his sand wielding team mate which was a surprise. It appeared that Arashi and another Suna genin were the only two representitives for the host nation in a tournament filled with Konoha and Taki shinobi.

Raiden watched as Hinata, Neji, Choji, Ino, Sakura, Green Haired Shinobi, and his Suna colleague proceed to the second round of the tournament. The first match was Hinata against Ino; Raiden fought back a nose bleed as the two kunoichi launched themselves at each other.

Ino launched herself forwards throwing paperbomb tags attached to flowers trying to gain herself some space from the close combat preferred Hyuga heiress. "Neji your cousin her attacks seem more fluid and precise and I also detect an increase in confidence..."

Neji nodded "Hinata-sama has always been overlooked by my uncle her father; the current head of the Hyuga clan for her lack of willingness to fight and kill in the line of duty. I shared his view until..."

"Uzumaki, beat your ass and then beat Kazekage-sama..."

Neji stared "Everyone asumed it was Sasuke..."

"The Kazekage and I don't tell lies to each other...I'm also pretty sure if the Hokage asked Naruto about the events of Team Seven fighting Gaara he'd say the same thing as the Kazekage oh an it looks like you're relative has won."

"Jyuhsho: Thirtytwo Graceful Lions!" The Lion heads appeared on Hinata's hands and Raiden winced as the attacks landed on the blonde. Neji had explained the power of the byakugan but that didn't stop Raiden from wincing at the visible chakra burns.

Ino gasped and collapsed to her knees as Hinata stood triumphant.

Raiden jumped into the stadium against the Green Haired Taki shinobi when he got a whiff of her chakra. She had the same chakra as the Kazekage "You're not...You're not normal...Are you?"

"The names Fuu, correct and how did you know?" Gasped Fuu worried that her villages secret had been discovered.

Raiden grinned "You've just proven it and you're chakra feels like the Kazekage's..."

"HAJIME!"

Raiden smirked and he vanished reducing his seals, Fuu barely had time to react before a high spinning round house kick came colliding with the top of her skull; Fuu managed to deflect it but her eyes widened as her opponent used the speed and defletion to forcibly rotate himself, landing four punches to her back in the process.

(Kage and Leader booth)

"Your new man is exceptional Gaara-san." Said Tsunade steepling her hands together as she observed the combat escalating in the ring below.

"That he is; he will say he's not a sensor despite him having two of the elements most suited to sensing Raiton and Futon. It's because of this that he changes his fighting style on the fly."

"No matter what he does, I don't think he'll be able to beat my village's guardian." Stated Shibuki leaning back in his chair.

(Arena viewing)

Neji, Choji and the rest watched as Fuu brought out her knives and narrowly avoided slicing Raiden's throat. "Can he actually beat this guy?"

"Considering he fought Lee to the point Lee had to open the Celestial gates...Yes, I would say he could win only if he decides to use jutsu against her."

"**Ninja Art: Hiding in the Powder Scales!" **Shouted Fuu vomiting a high amount of brightly yellow and slightly hallucinogenic powder out of her mouth.

"Hallucinogen's all share the same rule..." Raiden called pulling out a signal flare he had filched of Kankuro.

"What rule is that?" Came the immensly distorted voice of his oppenent, Raiden launched out and grabbed her by the arm and one handed prepped the signal flare.

"BOOM!" He shouted igniting the signal flare, chucked it to Fuu and launched himself towards the floor and outside of the powder as it went off like a bomb.

(Booth)

Shibuki stared "Cheated...He must have been on an infiltration mission. She told me no-one could dispell her technique. She'll be flogged for this lousy no good dirty rotten jinchuriki. I should have taken the two hundred million ryo and handed her over."

Tsunade and Gaara stared "She's a jinchuriki? Which one?" They asked one after the other.

"Yes and Nanabi."

"Seven tails! Can your man get out?"

"Tsunade-Sama, I'm more interested in this two hundred million bribe. Raiden will get out of this alive and I'm issuing him a tokubetsu jonin promotion."

Fuu stared and she unleashed her bijuu's chakra "Two wings...Nanabi!" Exclaimed Raiden and he began to form hand seals.

"**STORM STYLE: HOWLING DRAGON!" **The laser like dragon erupted from Raiden's hands and sped towards Fuu who narrowly avoided it.

"**TAKIGAKURE NO SENPU!" **Shouted Fu spinning madly and launching out with a hurricane force punch.

"**KAWAMARI!"**

Everyone stopped even the kages the stadium was fitted with seals and barriers to withstand anything bar SS-rank jutsu and among them were recording seals. Gaara snorted "My sister's apprentice just used the replacement technique to avoid a punch it seems."

"**WIND STYLE: PRESSURE BOMB BARRAGE!" **Raiden inhaled and began to spit massive condensed wrecking balls of wind chakra. Fuu dodged two but the third shattered her bijuu cloak and the forth plucked her out the air and she landed hard on the ground.

"No genin should be able to use two such high ranking jutsu." Breathed Hinata who had managed to recover quite a bit of chakra after her draining fight with Ino.

"Temari-Sama's apprentice is a chakra monster. He's almost as powerful as Kazekage-sama sans the control or morals."

Shino stared "You mean he's like the Kazekage?"

"No he's not like the Kazekage as in contains the monster of Suna...But he's AS POWERFUL as the Kazekage and the monster. We're not really meant to..."

"...Talk about it but trust me we saw what the Kazekage could do as a genin. We were present." Said Neji as he watched the fight.

It appeared the green haired girl was at the end of her teather and now more red chakra...RED CHAKRA! Only Neji realised the significance of that particular colour, it reminded him of his first chunin exam just before the Crush.

"**SUITON: WATERFALL!" **Screamed Fuu exhaling a large amount of water at Raiden who unsheathed his blade and **"KENJUTSU: FUTON: WIND CUTTING!" **

Fuu stared as Raiden effortlessly split the water attack in half **"Raiton: ELECTROMAGNETIC MURDER!"**

Fuu yelped as over thirty thousand volts coursed through her body "Winner! Raiden."


End file.
